The Zoids Warrior Bride
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Leena been involve in a car accident and ends up in a hospital. Harry visits her to cheer her up!^_^ Beware this is a H+L shipper! Chapter 8:The Honeymoon+ Epilogue:As you wish my love! This is the cross of Zoids and The Princess Bride.>>Complete
1. Default Chapter

This story will be a Harry and Leena shipper! Flamers beware! Flame me and I'll remove your flames if it offend me! Ah-hahahaha! Anyways it is been long since I wrote my last H+L and my last two were kinda depressing. For over the last two weeks I been struggling for an idea and a plot for a H+L fic but instead I come up a B +L story instead and it's titled "Snow." Please check out, it's in dire need of reviews. I though of a sequel for "Snow" already but what the point if I don't get much reviews? I was reading a fic one day that was titled "DAMAGED" by Badgurl and I was thinking 'What if Leena got injured instead of Harry? What would Harry would do to make things better for her?" And to-dah! A H+L fic was born! Big thanks and credit to Badgurl! Thanks for the inspiration and no I won't copy your story! ^_^;;;;  
  
  
  
Have you ever read the book or saw the movie "Princess Bride" Abridged By William Goldman? My gosh I love that story and if you knew that story you'll have a fun time reading this because I'll retell the whole story with a twist… I'll tell it with Zoids and using your favorite zoids characters! You probably be confused first but please bear it with me! The story becomes more understanding as you read on further chapters.  
  
  
  
"The Zoid Warrior Bride."  
  
Fic By Sirusmoe  
  
Original story "The Princess Bride" Originally By S. Morgenstern, abridged By William Goldman  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the characters of zoids. Also I tried hard not to plagiarize "The Princess Bride." Actually I just borrowed the story, the characters and stuff. Please don't sue! I'm just a poor fourteen year old ninth grader who just a big fan. If you're going to sue me I got nothing, well hell you don't know where to find me to sue me anyway =) So :P Nyah-nyah  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The car accident  
  
It is a beautiful spring day and the sun is shining bright and the sky is a perfect blue. Leena was in a cheerful and eager mood as she walks around city. She can't wait to see if any new models of her favorite type of zoid, the Gunsnipper on sale at the shop. She wondering, as she walks bristly, if she would add an upgrade or a new type of ammo to her Dibison or to her Gunsnipper. Yes nothing could go wrong…  
  
  
  
The shop was a few blocks away. As she crosses the street, oblivious that a car is speeding towards her as she cross the wide and broad road. When she finally realizes a car is roaring towards her it is too late…  
  
  
  
  
  
*Screeeeeeeeccccchhhh! Crrrraaassshh!  
  
  
  
*People who saw what has happened, they saw a reckless driver has crashed into a girl. The girl lies in unconsciousness and she was critically injured. The driver in disbelief can't believe what he done and he called 911 on his cellular phone. *  
  
  
  
Leena slowly open her eyes and realizes she was in a hospital. She gasps in horror that her whole body including her head is cover in a hard cast. She feels like a total mummy. Both of her legs were suspended in the air by a hanging from a wire and also her right arm. Her left arm is covered in stitches and bruises are all over. The last thing she remembers is speeding car toward hers.  
  
"Oh my god…" She realizes she got car crashed. An hour later a doctor came in and said that now she is awaken she could see her family. Her father came along with her teammates enter the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh my dear baby, my poor sweet baby! Are you okay? Do you remember me? I'm your father!" Her dad holds her hand and his tears (Anime style) gushed out.  
  
"Of course I know you dad you're Steve Toros! And you…"  
  
She points at Brad "You're Brad Hunter!"  
  
Then at Jamie "Jamie Hemeros and…" Then she frowns and rants "And you're Bit Cloud and I remember you stole a whole box of cookies before I left! Don't think I don't know Bit! As soon as I get out of this hospital you're DEAD!"  
  
"Yikes help me!" He mocks her in a high pitch tone and gives her the rasperberry" : P "Yeah like come and get me from where you're at!"  
  
She screams, enraged at his impudent retort. Basically she is not in a good mood. She is unhappy find her-self bind in perpetual casts that wraps her injuries.  
  
"WHHHAAAT YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE BIT!"  
  
"Bit it is not nice to tease sick people in bed." Jamie gives him a mild scolding.  
  
"Sorry but looking at her she looks helpless and weak!"  
  
She growls in anger and frustration as she grits her teeth.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter as long as my sweet pea is okay!"  
  
"Dad what happened?"  
  
"Oh it just a car accident."  
  
She knew it, her hunches are right.  
  
"The driver has a little too much of a drink and he recklessly drive. He is in jail now and we sued him money enough to coverage for your medical bills. You had been unconsciousness and in coma for almost three days. The doctors said that when they found you, your skull is a bit cracked, your rib cage is broken both of your legs are broken and your right arm is broken. Your left arm is not broken however. Oh I'm so glad you didn't have amnesia or your brain is damage! I'm so happy you still remember everything!"  
  
"Yeah I'm remember everything, my memory is fine. How long I had to stay like this?" Her eyes move to see her wrap body.  
  
"The doctor said you'll be like this for three weeks for your bones to get together and for you to recover."  
  
"Awwww damn… what about the zoids battles?" She asked frantically.  
  
"None for you until you were healed." Brad said the painful truth. She swore silently in resent.  
  
For over an hour they stay and had a conversation. When it is time to leave they told her to get well soon and they promised to win the battles in her honor.  
  
  
  
She was left all alone. It's not fair she thought bitterly. This shouldn't happen to me.  
  
  
  
Hours passed by and she was getting restless. She couldn't go back to sleep because she has slept for the three days. She watched the t.v but groans when the shows she disliked were on. She moans in agony because she couldn't change the channel. She was stuck, unable to move for three weeks on bed and couldn't reach (definitely) the buttons to change the goddamn horrible shows. She wants to change to channel ZBN (Zoids Battle Network) to all the zoids battles that were currently going now. It is not fair.  
  
  
  
Another day passed by. She was dying of boredom. Her father and the Blitz team were so far a way and are unlikely to visit her. She sighs in misery and loneliness. She wished she had some company to keep her busy besides the boring TV . Anybody! She prayed. Anybody to keep me company! I'm so bored! The morning hours slowly, painfully trickles by killing her patience. Face it. She admits. You'll face this for the next three weeks  
  
Around the afternoon, after she has her lunch, which is uncomfortable because she has to eat while lying down, She thought of how lonely and bored she is. She wishes she had someone to talk to. This horrible quietness of the hospital is extremely gloomy to her. She sighs.  
  
Then suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" She addressed. "It's me, Harry!" Came the reply. "Omigod no! Of all the people it has to be Harry!" She exasperated.  
  
'But didn't you said you want company?' Said a part of her opposed mind to her. It is her goody-two shoes conscience.  
  
"Yes… but Harry is-"  
  
'What makes Harry any different?'  
  
"He is annoying!"  
  
'Think about it, he travel over 50 miles just to visit you…don't you think that is out of thoughtfulness?"  
  
"Well err…"  
  
'And if you drive him away you'll gripe about your misery and loneliness again.'  
  
"Okay you won."  
  
'Maybe his visit will be interesting. You'll never know.'  
  
  
  
"Come in." She beckoned. Harry entered with a bouquet of roses and a fruit basket.  
  
"Hi!" He greeted cheerfully. "Are you okay, Darling? As soon as I heard that you're got injured in a car accident I come here as soon as possible! I got a basket of fruits for your health!" He then places the bouquet in vase.  
  
"I'm fine." She cringed a little when she called him pet names. She feels vexed whenever she called her pet names.  
  
"So how are you doing in here my pet?"  
  
"I'm fine…just extremely bored."  
  
"I know the feeling, when I was twelve I broke my left leg in a accident and stayed here all alone for 4 days. I was bored and there is nothing to watch on t.v. I felt so miserable!"  
  
"That is how I'm feel now. I can't do anything but to lie down and tried to recover for the next three weeks!"  
  
"You know my uncle told me an amazing and exciting story when I was in the hospital."  
  
This sparks an interest in Leena. "Okay go on…"  
  
"It's a story of High adventure and true love."  
  
"Does its has action in it?"  
  
"Sure does. If not I wouldn't agree to listen to it.'  
  
"Would you care tell it to me?"  
  
"Really, do you want to?"  
  
"Well is there any Zoids in there?"  
  
"Of course! The story is called "The Zoids Warrior Bride."  
  
Weird title. She thought. This is going to be interesting. "Okay tell it now!"  
  
Harry grins happily. Leena never ask for anything of him before. What a pleasant surprise that it was an age-old fairy tale and for once she'll listens to him. He turns a little red as he fetch a chair to sit besides Leena's bedside. He gazed in her eyes and she stares back in his, in anticipation for his story telling. He turns even more redden as she does.  
  
"Well?" She said impatiently.  
  
"…Let me try to remember." A moment passes by. "Ah it goes like this!"  
  
  
  
He cleared his throat and slowly he began "…Once upon a time on a planet called Zi…"  
  
  
  
Authoress: So what do you think? Should I continue? I got the guts to do so! Can't make up your mind? The next chapter would be up very soon and I hope that would change your mind! 


	2. Chapter Two: The story begins

Hello people! This is chapter two of the Zoids Warrior Bride. Beware this is Harry and Leena shipper! Flamers are unwelcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or "Princes Bride" so you can't sue me! Nyah- Nyah! :P  
  
  
  
Chapter two: The story begins  
  
Harry cleared his throat and slowly he began "Once upon a time on a planet called Zi…" Leena listened with a sincere intent.  
  
  
  
"Once upon a time on Planet called Zi there is farm called "The Snippy farm" and it was located in the country of Florin. The Snippy farm was named after a zoid, which it was a gunsnipper and it belongs to young woman of seventeen-named Mina. She loves her zoids and loves to rides snippy over the countryside. She doesn't likes to meddle or to bother any worries about an average woman worries. She doesn't worries about getting a man or her beauty. She never combs her hair, she showers inadequately and cares only her zoids, the farm she lives with her parents and to taunt the farm boy who lives in the tiny hovel next to the stable that houses her zoids.  
  
The farm boy is an orphaned young man and he takes care of doing chores around the farm. He cleans the zoids; he fixes them and does whatever he was told to do by his masters without a complaint. Mostly it was Mina, who loves to torture him by slaving him to work. "Farmboy clean my zoids so shiny I could see my face in it." "Farmboy get my lemonade and I want it in my favorite cup with the one with Mickey mouse on it." "Do you remember to do my housework farmboy? If you don't I'll tell daddy!" "C'mon farmboy can't you fix the zoids any faster? You're so lazy and slow!" You now get what I mean by torture? And whenever he was given a command he would say, "As you wish." That is all he said. When Mina gives him a harsh labor he will reply, "As you wish."  
  
  
  
One day after Mina enjoyed her hobby of riding Snippy she returned home seeing the Royal carriage. That only means one thing. It was the carriage belonging to Prince Tib Mccloud of Florin. His father and mother is the Florinese monarchy. "What he is doing here?" She asks her parents. They want to look at other fine Zoids they said. He was in the stable with the count and countess (The count's sister.) The farmboy is showing them why our zoids is the best. She walks to the stable doorway and takes a peek. Farmboy tries hard, with curtsy, to explain the simplest way to clean a Dibison. Then there was the countess and let me tell she is the most beautiful woman in the world; who rank in number one while Mina is no where near the top twenty. Mina sees she is watching farmboy and asking him a lot of questions. She is staring at him. Mina got paranoid. Of all the people, why would, she most beautiful and richest woman in the world would see in a dreary commoner? Yeah sure he has the lovely smile, his skin is of a tan complexion after working hard in the sun, his hair is a sandy brown and his eyes are the colors of the sea before the storm but still what does she sees in him anyways? He was just a regular farmboy! Prince Tib has a feeling he is being watch and look back to see Mina. Mina look at him back and then quickly walks away.  
  
  
  
Later that night she can't sleep. The thought of the countess staring at farmboy gives her the shivers. Then he stares back. An angry wave motioned through her body. Why she feels him strongly this way? Is jealously? Yes it was. Hours of the dark morning pass by. When a little light rises from the horizons peaks a bit she realizes that she is in love with him. Suddenly she gets up and walks toward his hovel door and knocked. The farmboy opens the door. He is been obviously been up for a while because there are books and written paper on his desk.  
  
"Uh… good morning Farmboy. I'm sorry to wake you up this hour but there is something I've been meaning to say since yesterday. Um what is your name?"  
  
He blinked curiously. "Larry." That is the first time she knew his name.  
  
"Oh Larry so that is your name! Oh Larry I wanted to tell you…what I been meaning to say is that…I love you. I will love you more than any woman could love, every hour, every minute, every second and forever I love you."  
  
He didn't say anything. He then slams the door.  
  
He slams the door without saying a word.  
  
Mina ran back to her bedroom and cried. That is it; he is in love with the countess. My god she been cried until the afternoon. It okay she tries to calm her self. He is just a stupid servant who is dim-witted and hopefully someday he'll be broken-heart from the countess. (Sour grapes, Mina, Sour grapes.) Then she heard a knock on the door. When she open it, there he was, standing there is Larry.  
  
"Oh Far- er I mean Larry what a pleasant surprised! I just want to say that I apologize for that little joke I put on this morning! I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
She panicked. "Is is because I scared you of this morning?"  
  
"…Sort of."  
  
"Where are you leaving?"  
  
"To the planet Alastar. I leaving on a ship called the "Beauty Queen" that is ported in Balor, so it will be a long journey for me. I'm going to Alastar to make my opportunity and fortune."  
  
"But why Larry?"  
  
"I train my self to sleep less so I can work a 10 hour job and the another 10- hour job so I can save money. I'm going to use it to make a farmhouse, own a land and to build a bed for two."  
  
"Oh I see so you're going away. Well the countess won't go with a poor guy like you."  
  
"Excuse me?" He was dumbfounded by her remark.  
  
"I mean wasting your hard earning on a hard to please rich woman. She is not going give you your time of the day."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't get you get it?"  
  
" And that she will demand a lot of you and then sooner or later you'll ended up unhappy because of her and-"  
  
He squeezes her shoulders that stop her abruptly. "Would you stop talking about the countess and me before you drive me maaaaaaaadddd."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen I am not in love with countess. Sheesh where you get that corny idea? And besides, there is reason why I'm leaving you. I'm leaving you so I can my myself rich and you would live with me on our own little farm on the planet Alastar."  
  
She opened her eyes wide. "Really? Why?"  
  
"W-why? Not really bright are you? My god does you why I stay in my little hovel and endure your torment for all these years? It is because of you. Why every night I studied to educated my self? It is because of you. I work hard because of you, my world is nothing but made of you, you, you, you!"  
  
"Then why don't you say you love me?"  
  
"Is that it? Easy. I love you. Want me to say a little louder then? Okay, I LOVE YOU! Want me to spell for you sure no problem, I elv-oh-vee-e why-oh- u. Backwards? Okay, you-love-I."  
  
"If you're teasing me I'll kill you."  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
"If you're in love with for a long time why didn't you said sooner?"  
  
"I'd been saying it for so long. Anytime you command me I'll 'As you wish.' Every time I say 'As you wish' what I really mean is "I love you".  
  
"I- I didn't know that."  
  
"You've never been."  
  
"Well now I know and forever."  
  
He held out his hand. She held out hers and they both shake.  
  
"Well this is good-bye." He says. Wait that is it? She thought.  
  
"G-good bye." He walks away. He didn't look back. Three more steps and he still didn't look back. Just six more and when he looks back she ran into his arms and the words just feel out of her mouth.  
  
"Wait a minute! Without one kiss?"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry gives her a cheeky grin but Leena cuts him off. "Cut the kissing scene Harry, I can't stand it!"  
  
"You just ruin the story darling."  
  
"Just move on." she sighs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Larry has already left since yesterday. The next day she receives a letter on how he is doing before he went on the ship. (And it says, "It's raining toady and I love you. I caught a cold today and I love you. A guy just scams me into giving in my money so I beat the living crap out of him and I love you. And stuff of the sorts likes that.)  
  
  
  
A month later after she enjoys her hobby of riding her snippy her parents gives her the awful news.  
  
"Oh dear they strike without warning." Says her mother.  
  
"They take no prisoners also." Her dad says.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Larry's ship, the Beauty Queen was attacked."  
  
"By who? Is he okay?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. It was the infamous 'The Dreaded Backdraft Pirates." Famous for they take prisoners and leaves no survivors!"  
  
"I'm sorry dear."  
  
She ran to her room and cried harder then she had ever cried before. She then proclaimed.  
  
"I will never love again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Wait isn't Larry her true love?" Leena interrupts him. "You can't let him die it is not fair!"  
  
"Would let me continue first?"  
  
She pouts and then says "Okay."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Prince Tibs hobby is always hunting. He is probably the greatest he had ever lived. He loves Zoids also and what is more fun is hunting downs enemies in their zoids in his cherished LigerZero. Right now he is hunting down a sabreliger that is hiding in the forest shadows. He finally spoted it between the trees and then he laser clawed it. Just one more to find, hiding in the woods. How much he love the thrill of fear rushing through his prey when was found and he killed it mercilessly.  
  
Then Count Baltair immediately on his transmitter. Tib pushes a button and his holographic image appears in front of him.  
  
"Your Majesty," He addresses him.  
  
"What is it? It really annoying that you interrupted my chase during the hunt."  
  
"With due respect sir your father is dying."  
  
"Drats that means I had to get married."  
  
Later…  
  
"Hey father how had you been? Well?" That is a rhetoric question.  
  
The old king says "Oh I'm fine and mumble- wumble-mmmmumble." Ever since he is bed-ridden all he can ever speaks is in mumbling. Only the Queen understands him.  
  
"He say what about you?"  
  
"I'm fine dad."  
  
He mumbles some more.  
  
"He says he is dying and he wants you to find a wife."  
  
"Now?" He whines.  
  
"NOW!" She says sternly.  
  
For a while he thinks of any pretty woman he met during his lifetime. None of them interesting except for… He got it now.  
  
  
  
Mina was working around the farm in place of Larry. Then the royal carriage which been pulled by the royal zoids drops in and Tib gets out and confronted her.  
  
"Marry me" He said promptly to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because to me people marry because for love."  
  
"Well we had no choice. If you marry me you'll be the most powerful and richest woman in the world."  
  
"I'll never love you."  
  
"I wouldn't marry you if I do love somebody else.I don't love you anyway but you can become Queen."  
  
"Then by all means let us be married."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"The end." Concluded Harry.  
  
"Wait that not really the end isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"The ending doesn't make sense."  
  
"Well that is the way it was. I'm sorry."  
  
"How can she marry the guy she doesn't love? It's not fair!"  
  
"It's late gotta go home."  
  
"What a gyp!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Anyways get well darling! Good-night!"  
  
She grumbled at the dissatisfaction at the ending of the story for the rest of the day.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authoress: So what do you think? This is not the end but really just the begging! Hang on for the next chapter! This story has about four to eight chapters to go so the ending is no- where near! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three: The Abduction

Aww geeezzz… I was sad that I don't get much reviews… and that the last chapter, I didn't edit it some so there is some sentences that doesn't seem to make sense! _ Ouch! I'll edit some of them as soon as I find some time! Anyways I'm a girl who doesn't had lot of time on my hands because of H.W and moodiness however I am going to write the whole story! This is a cross between "Princess Bride" and Zoids or what happens when a crazy fanatic of both, tries to cross-over the two stories! The plots are based on the book not the movie but it could be both. I read the book first then see the movie but the movie was short, too short for me anyways so the adaptation of the fic is based on the book to my liking.  
  
Disclamier: If you try to sue me or hunt me down you don't had much luck. Besides I don't make a goddamn cent of writing this story, rather making myself f feel better about my whack school. (For the past week I feeling pretty cranky and I'm still feeling cranky now!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The abduction  
  
  
  
The next day around the afternoon…  
  
  
  
Leena must admit she was hooked to Harry's "The Zoids Warrior Bride" story but she wished it had more depth. She can't help to think that Larry the hero of the story is somehow reminds her of Harry. Then the heroine Mina she can't help to imagine it was she because Mina tortured Larry in to doing things for her, while he never complains a word. It was just like the way she tortured Harry and toying with his feelings. If she says one command, she knows he would sacrifice anything for her. Somehow she can't help but to feel a wanting an apology to him. That doesn't mean she likes him however, just a little apology. I wish I had his company again, she confesses, all I want is company and his is no exception. Maybe he'll have another interesting story.  
  
  
  
Then speak of the devil; he was there at the open doorway!  
  
"Harry? What are doing here?"  
  
"Hi honey! Do you miss me?  
  
"…I just didn't expect you came for me today. " I didn't miss you much. She thought. Okay maybe just a little. (Authoress: -Moral- Misery and loneliness is just a dying cry or need for company and friendship. =^_^=)  
  
  
  
"I just came to see you again because there is something I want to tell you."  
  
What that you love me? That is very old news, Harry. She thought sarcastically.  
  
"First things first. Do you like the story I told you yesterday?"  
  
"Not much because it ends quickly."  
  
Harry cracks a grin.  
  
"You really think that is the ending? Psyche! There is more to it to the story!"  
  
"Really? Wait a minute… oh ha-ha Harry that total fake out ending got me into total laughter." She said sarcastically.  
  
He cackles a bit more as he grabs a chair to sit next to Leena's bedside.  
  
"Where is your sense of humor? C'mon laugh a bit more, laughter is a good medicine for your health."  
  
Leena can't help but to smile at his attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"Okay… where we left off, Mina agreed to engaged to the Prince Tib Mccloud right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"All right here is what happen next…"  
  
  
  
  
  
…Three years has past, ever since Mina agreed to be engaged to Prince Tib. Three years of misery and emptiness. Her emptiness consumed her and her heart is in hopelessness of Larry. Larry is dead, she accepted that and it's time to move on.  
  
  
  
The great square of Florin has been crowed with its inhabitants. Prince has an announcement to make and rumor has it, that it will be about Florin new Queen that mysteriously appeared three years ago. After hours of waiting and the hot sun has been beating down their backs, Prince Tib Mccloud appeared out on the castle's balcony along with his father, the ninety- seven year-old, dying King. The noise of the whooping crowd, which by now at a dangerous size is unbearable. The prince raised his arms and that was the cue for the crowed to be silence for his official speech.  
  
"My people, my beloveds welcomed and today is a day of greeting. As you heard my father is not in very good health now as you know he is ninety- seven after all. Also you know that Florin needs a male heir."  
  
The crowed began to stir now- it was to be this lady they heard so much about.  
  
"In one month from now," He continues. "Our country celebrates it five hundred birthday. To celebrate that occasion I will, by sundown, take my princess Mina who is once a commoner like all of you to be Queen. You may not know her yet but you will meet her now.  
  
The crowed gasped as the balcony door swung wide open and Princess Mina step out gracefully and then stand beside him on the balcony.  
  
She was twenty years old and she is by far the most beautiful woman in the world. Her long waist length pink hair is shiny and glistened in the sun, (When she was seventeen her hair was once forever tangled and messy.) Her pink eyes is shines like the rarest gems (Hey I imagine this Anime style, in Anime, eyes and hair could be in any color.) Tib took her hand with his, held in the air and the crowd cheered. "C'mon now my dear princess mustn't risk over exposure." And escort her to her chambers.  
  
  
  
One thing that hasn't change over the years is Mina's love to ride her Snippy (The gunsnipper.) Every afternoon she would ride him to escape the horrible stress of royalty outside across the countryside. She rode until dusk and when she realizes she was so far away from home and beyond the boundaries of Tib Mccloud's kingdom. Further down the road she saw three zoids, an AC wolf commander, a Raynos and a Sabreliger.  
  
"S'cuse me mam?" Said a weird man with sunglasses. "Do you know a village we could stay for the night? We tired and hungry travelers and we're lost our way."  
  
"You're misinformed." Mina reply. "There isn't a village for miles."  
  
"Then there will be no one to hear you scream!"  
  
Suddenly the three zoids attack her together. Mina screamed and tries to escape but her zoid is very damaged so she difficulty trying to. Then her computer freezes, shutting down every system and now she can't escape at all. A light saber slices open her cockpit window by a young man with big, thick brown hair with sapphire eyes. Another young man, much younger, with brown eyes and black hair punched her, knocking her out into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
She awoke finding her-self cruelly tied tightly with rope wrapped around her body and to the humming of un-familiar ship. The ship was small in size and moving above water.  
  
"I still think we should kill her now." Said the youngest man of the trio. He was piloting the ship.  
  
"Shuddup you're not supposed to think Jemmy!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"I am the brains of this operation and I ordered you to shaddup!"  
  
"Okay…."  
  
"Don't tell him to shut up!" Said the young man with the sapphire eyes. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"Do you want me to throw you off this mission? Do you want to crawl back to miserable lives you had once before I found you? Is that what you want? Jemmy… the circus freak with muscles but no brain? And you Ballad, you're no better! A homeless and poor drunkard who is desperately looking for money?"  
  
"No…" They said in unison and were silenced.  
  
"She must be found dead on Guilder, the sworn enemy of Florin. She has become beloved with her people. If she is found dead there will be war and I'll be rich. I attached a piece of Guilder uniform to her zoid. When her zoid is found by Prince Tib, he'll think the enemy has capture her and…"  
  
"War will start." Said Ballad ending it for him.  
  
"Don't you dare interrupted me! And war will start." And he cackles evilly. "I'm Mayfon!" The weird man with sunglasses declared. "The most greatest genius who's cunning scares myself sometimes! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Give me a break. Though Mina and she tries to stand but her feet her securely tied.  
  
"Oh no your majesty escaping is not one of your options."  
  
"You bastard let me go!"  
  
"I don't think miss little foul mouth. You are my big opportunity to a high paycheck."  
  
"I swear you slime ball my fiancé Tib will find you and beheaded you!"  
  
"Whatever, I get paid really high just to kill you and lay you dead on Guilder and not listen to your worthless ramblings."  
  
"Well you're not so smart because I gonna escape and you're sorry that you ever kidnap me!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah and any villain could though of that plan also!"  
  
Mayfon slapped her in the face and mumbled, "Loud spoiled bitch…"  
  
Mina scared out of her wits was then silenced.  
  
"Um sir…" Said a nervous Jemmy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look on the screen sir…there a guy in black and I believe he is following us!" He looked at the screen and indeed there a man donned in black was in a small boat just right behind him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Said Ballad.  
  
"Nonsense it may be a local fisherman on a pleasure sailing on a cruise. No one knows what we done so he is not following us! Besides we're on the fastest ship there is and he, the guy in black following us, is inconceivable!"  
  
"You're right." Said Jemmy staring at him. He is paranoid and doesn't believe him. " He wasn't gaining on us but just getting closer."  
  
An hour later they reach the Cliff of Insanity, which it was Guilder's borderline. As the ship touch the cliff face the trio, with Jemmy holding Mina on his shoulders gets of the boat. Mayfon with a rope in his hand flung the rope high way up the cliffs. When it was attached to a tree, a rock or sorts, he pulled the rope firmly and it was held firm to whatever the rope was tied to.  
  
"Quickly now, we had to climb to the top before the man in black will gain on us. If we can reach the top and if by chance he climbs the rope we cut of the rope and he fall down dead."  
  
Jemmy held on the rope firmly. Ballad tied Mina, Mayfon and himself to him. Jemmy took a deep breath and hurriedly he climb up while carry all three passengers on his back. It's no problem for him because he was easily the strongest man in the world.  
  
By about 100 feet away from the top, poor Jemmy was slowing down. He is growing weary after the tough climb.  
  
"You fool!" Mayfon shouts at him. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Hey look down there the man in black is gaining on us!"  
  
Mayfon looks down and there he was the man in black is gaining on them by a dangerously rapid rate.  
  
"That idiot down there was gaining on us go faster!"  
  
Jemmy immediately force every of his strength in to go faster. Just 40 feet to go, then 30, 20, until finally he climb the last ten and reach the top.  
  
"Jemmy you're wonderful, good job." Ballad praised him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You lazy ass, Look that man in black has catch up to us by hundred feet!"  
  
And that is true and for the mysterious man he only has about 208 feet more to climb and he the way he climb he seems like he was flying. Mayfon took out a sharp dagger out of his pocket and cuts the rope.  
  
"Hey at least we got here in time to drop him!" Said Ballad.  
  
"Shut your trap I don't need your opinions!"  
  
The rope was thoroughly cut now and he let it slithered away to the abysses. The trio watch in hoping that the mysterious stranger will fall. Mayfon bought Mina to watch the whole thing. Couldn't bear to watch she closed her eyes.  
  
Then an extraordinary thing happens. The man in black didn't fall rather he hangs on and continue to climb by jamming his fist in the rocks as he ascends.  
  
"He has strong arms." Jemmy commented. "To hold on for a very long."  
  
"This is inconceivable!" Cried Mayfon.  
  
"Stop saying that word!" said Ballad. "It was inconceivable that anyone would follow us but when we look behind us there he is the man in black following. It was inconceivable that anyone could sail as us and yet he gained on us. Now this too is inconceivable and look-look-" He points down. "See how he rises."  
  
"I have the keenest mind that has ever been turned to unlawful pursuits," he began to advanced back to him. " So when I tell you something, it's not guess work but fact! And the fact is that he is not following us! A logical explanation is that he is a mere fisherman whose hobby is mountain climbing! In any case we can risk of him seeing us taking the princess so you would had to kill him!"  
  
"Shall I do it?" Jemmy offered.  
  
"No I need your strength to carry the girl. Pick her up now and let us hurry along." He turned to Ballad. "We'll be heading directly to the Guilder frontier. Catch up quickly as soon as you can once he's dead."  
  
He nodded.  
  
The two hobbled away and Jemmy hollered "Catch up quickly."  
  
"Don't I always?" He waved. "Farewell Jemmy."  
  
"Farewell Ballad!"  
  
The two then disappeared, leaving him alone at the cliffs.  
  
  
  
Ballad looked over to glance at the man in black. He was about 150 feet away and looks really fatigue but he still climbing painfully. He can't help but to feel sympathy for him and has to kill him in the end. The mysterious man is really extraordinary. He has 50 feet to go now then 49 to go.  
  
Ballad is getting really impatient. "Hello there," He hollered to him below. The man in blacked glanced up and grunted. "I've been watching you."  
  
The man in black nodded.  
  
"Slow going huh?"  
  
"Look I don't mean to be rude but uh," He said finally I'm rather busy now so please try not to distract me."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
The man in black grunted again.  
  
"I don't suppose you can speed things up."  
  
"If you want to speed things up so much" He said angrily, " You could lower a rope or a tree branch or find other helpful things that will do."  
  
"I could do that." He agreed "But I don't you can accept my help since I only waiting up here to kill you."  
  
"That does put a damper on our relationship then. I'm afraid you had to wait."  
  
"I'll give you my word as Spaniard."  
  
"No good I've known too many Spaniards."  
  
"I'm going crazy up here."  
  
"Anytime you want to switch places I'd be too happy to accept."  
  
"Come along now." Ballad pleaded  
  
"It's a bit of a climb and I'm weary. I'll be fine in a quarter hour or so."  
  
Another quarter hour! Inconceivable. "Look, we've got a piece of extra rope up here we didn't need it when we made our original climb, I'll just drop it down to you and you grab hold and I'll pull and-"  
  
"No good you might pull but then again you'll also might let go in a hurry to kill me, would certainly end the job."  
  
"But you wouldn't have ever known I was going to kill you if I hadn't been the one to tell you. Doesn't that let you know I can be trusted?"  
  
"Don't be insulted but, no."  
  
"I swear on the soul of my father you will reach the top alive!"  
  
"You know there something in your tone says that I should believe you. Throw me the rope."  
  
Ballad quickly tied the rope to the rock and dropped over. In a moment the man in black was beside.  
  
"Thank you" He breathes as he slumped down on a rock beside him."  
  
"We'll wait till you're ready."  
  
"Again thank you."  
  
Ballad glances and notices there is a light saber that hung at the man in black waist side.  
  
"It is not to much to ask but do you have six fingers on your hands?"  
  
The man in black hold up both of his hands and its cleared to see that he has a perfect ten. Drats! Ballad thought in disappointment.  
  
"Sorry it just that a long time ago when I was 11 years old a man with six fingers murders my father. He uses a light saber to kill him and gave me a scar on each of my cheek as painful reminder. Ever since then I searched to find the six fingered-man and killed him to avenge my father! When I finally meet him I would say to him 'Hello. My name is Ballad Hunter. Prepare to die.'"  
  
"That is sad."  
  
"Can you fence?" Ballad wonders. He has to be he has a light a saber!  
  
"Yes." Excellent this place is perfect for battle. He thought delighted. "Well I have my breath now. Thank you for allowing me to rest."  
  
"Let' get it on then!" Ballad quickly unsheathe his Light saber and let his laser forte beamed hotly, sizzling the air around it. He hold it in his left hand because if he use his right hand, the strong hand the man in black has no fighting chance and the whole battle would be no challenge at all. He wants a challenge; to test him self that he is the master of swords! The man in black stood up and un sheathed his light saber too. He is also left-handed.  
  
"You know you seemed like a decent fellow, I hate to kill you."  
  
"You seemed like a decent fellow." The man in black reply. "I hate to die."  
  
"Ah but one of us must. Begin!"  
  
And the dance of the two swords began to fly furiously.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
There is a knock on the door, which interrupted Harry's narration abruptly.  
  
"Who is it?" Said Leena.  
  
"Benjamin and Sebastian!" Came the reply. Harry got up and opens the door. The two robots held a huge square box as they enter.  
  
"Cake delivery coming through!"  
  
"Cake?" Said Leena excitedly  
  
"I ordered the baker to bake especially for you. It was from the best bakery in the world!"  
  
"For me?" She hadn't had a decent cake since she was here. She could smell strong scent fudge in air. "Could that be triple fudge delights? My favorite?!"  
  
"Yeah and look!" While Harry's friends hold the heavy cake, Harry carefully open the box cover with care. On the cake is a decoration, a picture of her face with red hearts floating around and the following words were drawn in icing. The words said "GET WELL SOON LEENA!!! FROM HARRY AND FRIENDS."  
  
Now normally she would heave in disgust and told him to stop it and go away but now she sees it from a different perspective.  
  
"H-Harry that so is sweet of you!" She said tearfully. Harry's face grew to a hot red.  
  
"I-I glad you like it! I'm so happy you're pleased!"  
  
"Why don't we eat together?" If Bit was here she thought silently he would eat all the cake from me and won't leave me some!  
  
"Oh okay! You can have the first piece!"  
  
And together for the first time they eat like together like they are close friends.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Hey lets had a parody! A parody of my work!  
  
Parody Day!  
  
"Um…sir?" Said a nervous Jemmy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look on the screen sir…there is a guy in black and I believe he is following us!" He looked at the screen and indeed there is a guy donned in black in a small boat just right behind them.  
  
"What are we going to do sir?" Asked Ballad.  
  
"What are going to do? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? SHIT HIT THE FUCKING BRAKES DAMMIT IT'S THE AGENT FROM THE MIB! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FOUND US IN OUR DISGUISES ALREADY!"  
  
Man in Black: "MIB! FREEZE YOU SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!!!"  
  
Parody two  
  
After they finish stuffing their stomach with triple fudge delight cake.  
  
"MMMMFMFMFMFMFFMFMFMFFF!!!!!!!" Harry and Leena cried.  
  
"Hey Ben what are they saying?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"How can you not know? Your cousin is CP-3-O for god sakes!  
  
Translation of what Harry and Leena were really saying:  
  
"BRING US THE MILK! BRING US THE MILK!"  
  
Punch line: Got milk?  
  
  
  
Authoress: Gosh ain't I corny with the parodies? If you don't like it ignore it; don't had to rub in my face. I just did it to make my self less cranky.  
  
So the question is this: Should I continue on with the chapter or leave it alone in the cold?  
  
  
  
In case you're wondering I did borrow the idea of light sabers from Star Wars. I was thinking that this story is sci-fi and fantasy why not? It's the only way to squeeze in the role swords in the story.  
  
  
  
In case you're wondering the following is the character of who is who in the story.  
  
(The way I imagine it anyway.)  
  
Zoids The Zoids Warrior Bride The Princess Bride  
  
Leena = Mina = Buttercup  
  
Harry = Larry = Westly  
  
(The names rhymes)  
  
Bit Cloud = Prince Tib Mccloud = Prince Humperdinck  
  
(Tib is Backward for Bit)  
  
  
  
Brad Hunter = Ballad Hunter = Inigo Montoya  
  
(Ballad is the Japanese equivalent for Brad.)  
  
  
  
Jemie Hemeros = Jemmy = Fezzik  
  
(Jemmy is the Japanese equivalent for Jemie.)  
  
  
  
Dr. Layon = Mayfon = Vizzini  
  
(I change the letters.)  
  
  
  
Altair = Count Baltair = Count Rugen  
  
( Altair is the Excutive of the Backdraft group.)  
  
  
  
Capt. Stroller = Capt Stora =Capt. Yellin  
  
(He is the one who controls the elephander remember?)  
  
  
  
Dr.Steve = Miracle Steven = Miracle Max  
  
  
  
Don't like the roles I assigned? Thought of better names? Gripe in your reviews then. You can flame me for my poor grammar. But you can't flame me because of the coupling of H/L or I'll get pissed and remove your flame personally! 


	4. Chapter four: The Man in Black Vs. The T...

I 'm sorry that I didn't write out this chapter sooner or later. It's not you it's me. I had been thought of a lot good ideas lately for my fics that I almost let this one slips my mind. I continue it because of all the Harry and Leena fics I wrote, this fic is the most popular. It finally gets to my mind that it is not crap and it's good. I had to stop being unreasonably paranoid! Let see I promise to continue and upload a chapter at least once a week, limited my use of no-no words for no good reason just because of my crankiness and finally the most annoying factor in my life…go back to editing the chapters and stories hopefully later. ACK! Okay enough of my babbling and let's get it on again!  
  
  
  
The Zoids Warrior Bride  
  
A cross of Zoids and the storybook/movie "The Princess Bride."  
  
  
  
Idea created by the one and only Sirusmoe, the authoress who guarantees you Harry and Leena stories tops baby!  
  
  
  
Quote ~  
  
"Hello. My name is Ballad Hunter. You killed my father. Prepare to die."  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Man in Black Vs The Trio!  
  
  
  
After the cake break, it reenergizes Harry to continue the story. The cake uplifts Leena spirits but secretly she admitted it was Harry who did. She even forgot her whole anger and bitterness of the accident that makes her ends up like this. Sebastian and Benjamin were helping also and they're helping a lot.  
  
"This story again Harry?" Said Sebastian.  
  
"She wants to hear it!" Said Harry.  
  
"Please continue!" Leena demands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The battle of the two swords man were fierce. Ballad is finally relived that after all this years of searching he finally his match, besides the six fingered man who killed his father. He didn't even panicked when the mysterious man has blocked his best techniques. The man in black however is pushing him now to the edge to the cliff. Ballad lets him because he doesn't want any space retreat. In his sad but professional life of learning and mastering his father's great light saber, which handed to him there is no master to challenge him. He will be the master in his father's honor!  
  
"You are most excellent." He compliments the man in black.  
  
"Thank you. I work very hard to do so." He replies.  
  
"You are better than I."  
  
"So it seems. But if this is true, then why are you smiling?"  
  
He smiled wryly "Because I know something that you don't know."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I'm not left handed."  
  
And he flung his light saber to his right and the whole battle is turned. Let me reminded you that his right- hand is the strongest hand and the one that wasted away of many of his challengers in the past. He got bored and started to fight with his left and master it too but he knew that his left hand is a bit weaker than the right. He use his left hand in this battle because he thought the man in black was weak but he calculated wrong so now he switches it to his right. As soon as he switches, in quick blink of the eye he successfully slashed the man in black shoulders. The man in black left shoulder, the shirt torn has been and bleeding freely but the wound is not grave.  
  
The man in black seems to be near defeat so he turned around and retreated from him to get a little more distance. Ballad chased him down and once again they continue to fight. Even though Ballad gives in his best the man in black turn defensive and manage to block his light speed slices. Even though he was almost near defeat the man in black is brave, strong and the cuts did not make him beg for mercy.  
  
"You're amazing." The man in black cried.  
  
"Thank you. It has not come without effort."  
  
Death is at his moment now and Ballad start to push his thrust harder, the strength in his wrist is endless and his opponent is growing weak and tired.  
  
"You cannot tell but because I wear a cape and mask." The man in black said. "But I'm smiling now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not left-handed either." And now he too switches his sword to another and handed.  
  
"Oh shit!" He began to retreat back a little. "Who the heck are you?" He screamed at him.  
  
"No one of import. Just another lover of the blade."  
  
"I must know!"  
  
"Get used to disappointment." He said coolly.  
  
The heat of the battle grew more fiercely and hot as Ballad is losing his focus but still defending his title and honor from the man in black attacks. He was losing and the mysterious stranger; hard to think about is now more superior to him!  
  
Then the baffling and most unthinkable has happen to him. The man in black defeated him. He lost the battle. The sword has flicked out of his hand beside him and now, helpless he was on his knees, bowed his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Do it quickly." He said.  
  
"May my hands fall from my wrist before I killed an artist like yourself." Said the man in black. "I would as soon destroy da Vinci. However-"  
  
THWACK! He clubbed Ballad's head with the butt of his sword, knocked him out unconsciously.  
  
"Since I can't have you following me either, please understand that I hold you in the highest respect." He then sheathes his sword and picked up the weird man with the sunglasses hot on his trail  
  
  
  
"He has beaten Ballad!" Jemmy cried woefully as he carried bondage Mina on his back. He likes Ballad. Really he does. Ballad is the only one who stands up to him and knows that Jemmy is really smart and clever.  
  
"I didn't hear you clear, say that again?" Mayflon called out, waited for him to catches up.  
  
"See?" Jemmy points down far down at the very bottom of the mountain path, the man in black could be seen running right after them.  
  
"Inconceivable!" Mayflon exploded. "Quick untie her feet!"  
  
Jemmy ripped apart the ropes that bounded her feet. He then rubs her ankles so she can walk. Mayflon grabs her immediately and yanks her away.  
  
"Catch up with us quickly."  
  
"Instructions?"  
  
"Finished him!" He exasperated. "Killed him, destroy him! Succeed since Ballad has failed!"  
  
"But I can't fence, I don't know how to fence and-"  
  
"Do it your way!" Mayflon shouts hot under the collar.  
  
"Oh…okay but how? I never killed anybody before…"  
  
"You said you know force! Use it, I don't care how, use and throw a rock to crush his head!"  
  
"I could do that but it just seems not very sportsmanlike doesn't it?"  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
Jemmy flinches at his violent hollering.  
  
"If you failed I get my self another pilot!"  
  
"Oh no don't do that!"  
  
"Then do what you're told!" Mayflon then grabs Mina and drags her up the mountain and out of sight.  
  
Jemmy begins by practicing throwing rocks against the mountainous wall. The rock smashes to pieces and it's target is dead center. He keeps doing that while waiting for the man in black to finally come.  
  
He then hears footsteps of the man in black coming near. He then throws a rock that misses his face about a foot away. (Whew it's almost very close too!)  
  
"I did that purpose you know. I don't have to miss."  
  
"I believe you." Said the man in black.  
  
Then there they stand facing each other.  
  
"Now what happens?" Asked the man in black.  
  
"We face each other as God intended," Said Jemmy. "No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone."  
  
"So that means you put down your rock and I put down your sword and we'll try to killed each other like civilized people is that it?"  
  
(Authoress: *LOL* ha ha ha ha! Put down your rock and I put down my sword! I always laugh at this line!)  
  
"If you rather, I can kill you now. I'm giving you a chance. "  
  
"So you are and I accept."  
  
He dropped his sword on the ground. "Although frankly, I think the odds are in your favor at hands fighting."  
  
"I tell you what I tell everybody." He explained. "I cannot helped being the strongest for my size; it's not my fault."  
  
"I'm not blaming you."  
  
Suddenly Jemmy charges at him and gives him a blow of his fist. The man in black was startled at his strength and tumbled backwards.  
  
"Why do you wear a mask and a hood?" Jemmy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I think everybody will in the near future." Came the man in black reply. "They're terribly comfortable."  
  
  
  
(Authoress: * fall out off the chair and laughs harder! * Sorry that is what it said in the book really!)  
  
Suddenly the man in black got up before Jemmy can stomp him and nimbly punched him in the stomach. Jemmy winces in pain and suddenly the agile man in black got around behind him, wrap one arm around his neck and the other to restraint him. The man in black then firmly is squeezing his throat, trying to block his passage of air to his lungs.  
  
"You're quick." He complimented him, choking.  
  
"And a good thing too."  
  
He then squeezed and squeezed even harder. Slowly Jemmy face turns blue and then slowly passed out from lack of air and then fainted. The man in black let go of his opponent and gently lay him down to rest. He places his ear on his chest and to hear if he breathing. Jemmy is breathing slowly. Good he is alive. The man in black scampers to picked up his sword and strapped it backed on to his waist.  
  
Two down and (the most villainous) one more to go.  
  
Mayflon was waiting for him.  
  
On the little hillside he spread a picnic spread. There are some food on it and two goblets full of wine. The spot is indeed lovely but for Mina who lay beside him helpless, has her eyes blinded by a handkerchief bind around her head, her mouth also gagged (Authoress: and it's a good thing also. If she yell more I gonna be really annoyed!) The ropes to prevent her to escape bound her hands and feet. Mayflon held his sharp dagger against her throat.  
  
"Welcome stranger." He called to the man in black who was almost upon them. He then stopped a few yards away to survey the situation.  
  
"You beat my swordsman mercenary and my pilot who happens to the most strongest human."  
  
"It would seem so."  
  
"And now it's down to you and down to me."  
  
"And so that would seem too."  
  
He steps a little closer.  
  
With a smile he pushed in the knife a little harder against Mina's throat. She lets out a muffled scream.  
  
"If you wished her dead, by all means keep moving."  
  
He froze and stands in place.  
  
"Better."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know what are you trying to do." Mayflon says. "Let em make it clear that I'm against your action! You are trying to kidnap what is rightfully mine and I think that is disrespectful!"  
  
(Authoress: Looks who talking! You kidnap the princess!)  
  
"Let me explain-" The man in black step forward.  
  
"You're killing her!" He screamed as he pushed in the dagger even harder and now a drop of Mina's blood trickle down her throat.  
  
"Let em explain," He said again from a distance.  
  
"There is nothing you could do that I don't know! I know you want to kidnap the princess. Of course she has value and a ransom but no matter what you said I won't had her to you!"  
  
"I understand but-"  
  
"Your explanations are meaningless and I had instructed that I had to do certain things to her and unlike you for ransom I instructed to killed her. If I done it properly I'll be in demand for life!"  
  
"Has it occurred to you that I have gone to great expense and effort as well as personal sacrifice to reach this point?" The man in black replied. "And that if I failed now, I might get very angry. And if she stops breathing in the very near future you'll receive the very same fate?"  
  
(Authoress: I love this line! ; )  
  
"I have no doubt you could killed me. Any man who can disposed of Ballad and Jemmy has no trouble getting rid of me but if that is your intention then you lost your ransom and my life and you'll get nothing in the end!"  
  
"We are at impasse then."  
  
"I fear so. I cannot compete with you physically but you are no match for my brains."  
  
"You're that smart?"  
  
"I am the most cunning and smartest man in the world. Though I lie many times I'm honest about my genius!"  
  
"Well then I challenge you to the battle of wits."  
  
Mayflon has to smile. "For the princess?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"To the death?" Said with more enthusiasm and excitement.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well let's get it on then!"  
  
The man in black steps closer and then on the picnic spread he sat acrossed Mayflon. "Pour the wine first." He says. Mayflon did. The man in black then reached in his pocket and pulled out a packet and opened it. He then handed to Mayflon and says "Inhale but becareful not to touch."  
  
"I smelled nothing."  
  
The man in black took back the packet.  
  
"What you didn't smell is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless and dissolves in any kind of liquid. It also happens to be the most deadliest poison know to man."  
  
Mayflon is curious and even more excited.  
  
"I don't supposed you'd hand me the goblets."  
  
Mayflon shook his head. "Take them yourself. My long knife never leaves her throat."  
  
The man in black took them in his hands and turned away. "Don't look now." He says.  
  
Mayflon cackles in anticipation. The man in black busied him self. Then finally he turns around with both goblets in his hand and place one goblet in front of Mayflon and the other to himself.  
  
"Okay now. Your guess." He says. "Which cup contain the poison?"  
  
"Guess?" He cried. "I don't guess. I think. I ponder. I deduce. Then I decide. But I never guess."  
  
"The battle of wits has begun. Its end s when you decide and we drink the wine and find out whom is dead and who is right. We both drink of course at the same time and swallow naturally at the precisely the same time."  
  
"It's all so simple. All I have to do is deduce, from what I know of you, the way your mind works. Are you the kind of man who would put the poison in his own glass or into the glass of his enemy?"  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"I'm relishing is what I'm doing! No one has challenged my mind in years and I love it! By the way, may I smell both glasses?"  
  
"Be my guest. Just put them down the way you found them."  
  
He sniffed his glass, then his and then puts them back on the ground. "As you said odorless."  
  
"As I also said, you're stalling."  
  
"Now a great fool," He began. "Would place his the wine in his own goblet, because he would know that only another great fool would reach first for what he was given. I am clearly not a great fool, so I will clearly not reach for your wine."  
  
"That's your final choice?"  
  
  
  
(Authoress: Parody! Regis: And is that your final answer! *Booooo! Corny joke!* Walks away.)  
  
  
  
"No." Mayflon replies. Because you knew I was not a great fool, so you would know that I never fall for such a trick. You would count on it. So I will clearly not reach for mine either."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"I intend to. We have now decided the poisoned cup is most likely in front of you. But the poison is powder made from iocane and iocane comes from only the planet Babalone and Babalone, as everyone knows, is peopled with criminals and criminals are used to having people not to trust them, as I don't trust you, which means I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."  
  
The man in black is starting to get nervous and impatient.  
  
"But again," Mayflon continued on. "You must have suspected I knew the origins of iocane, so you would have known I knew about criminals and criminal behavior and there fore I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."  
  
"My, truly you had a dizzying intellect."  
  
"Thank you. However You have beaten Jemmy, which means you are exceptionally strong and exceptionally strong men are convinced that they are too powerful to die, too powerful even for iocane poison, so you could have put it in your cup, truting your own strenght to save you; thus I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."  
  
The man in black is even more nervous and impatient now.  
  
"But you had also bested Ballad, which means you studied, because he studied many years for his excellence and if you can study, you are clearly more than simply wrong, you are aware you of how mortal we all are and you do not wish to die, so you would have kept the poison as far from yourself as possible; there fore I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."  
  
"You're just trying to make me give something away with all this chatter." Said the man in black angrily. "Well it won't work. You'll learn nothing from me, that I promise you."  
  
"I already learned everything from you. I know where is the poison is."  
  
"Only a genius had deduced this much."  
  
"How fortunate for me that I happen to be one."  
  
"You cannot frighten me."  
  
"Shall we drink then?"  
  
"Pick, choose, quit dragging it out, you don't know, you couldn't know."  
  
Then Mayflon only smiled at his little outburst. Suddenly he points off behind the man in black. "Oh my gosh what is that?"  
  
The man in black turned around. As his back turned, Mayflon turned around switching his goblet with his in one second.  
  
"I didn't see anything." Said the man in black."  
  
"Oh well I couldn't sworn I saw something, no matter." Mayflon begins to laugh.  
  
"I don't understand what is so funny."  
  
"Tell you in a minute. But first lets drink."  
  
They both pick up their goblets and they drink at the same time.  
  
"You guessed wrong." Said the man in black.  
  
"You only think you guessed wrong!" His laughter is ringing louder and obnoxious. "That is what so funny. I switched glasses when your back is turned!" He laughed.  
  
And he laughed non-stop until finally (and thankfully!) the iocane powder poison took effect.  
  
He felled dead. (Yay I'm feel so completely annoyed by this character!)  
  
The man in black went over to Mina and rip apart the rope that binds her. She is finally free.  
  
"Just to let you know. I heard everything." She says as she rubs her wrists and ankles. "Oh…you killed him."  
  
"I let him die laughing."  
  
"To think all this time your cup is poison."  
  
"They're both poisoned. I've spent the last two years building up immunity to iocane powder."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am no one to be trifled with. That is all you ever need to know." And with that he yanked her. "You've had your moment." And he pulled her down the mountain path. Mina scared did nothing but to follow.  
  
As they walk, She began to build up courage.  
  
"I will pay you a great deal of money."  
  
"You are rich then?"  
  
"I will be. Whatever you want for ransom, I promise I'll get it for you if you let me go."  
  
The man in black just laughed at her.  
  
"I was not speaking in jest."  
  
"You promise? What is that worth? The vow of a woman? Oh that is very funny, Highness. Spoken in jest or not."  
  
They proceed down the mountain path even more.  
  
"Where …do you take me?"  
  
"Surely someone as arrogant as you are as you cannot expect me to give an answer."  
  
"It doesn't matter you if you tell me or not, He will find you."  
  
"He,' Highness?"  
  
"Prince Tib Mccloud. There is no greater hunter. He can track a falcon on a cloudy day; he can find you."  
  
"You have confidence that your dearest love will save you, do you?"  
  
"I never said he was my dearest love and yes he will save me; that I know."  
  
"You admit you do not love your husband –to- be? Fancy. An honest woman. You're a rare specimen, Highness."  
  
"The prince and I never from the beginning lied to each other. He knows I do not love him."  
  
"Are not capable of love is what you mean."  
  
"I'm very capable of love."  
  
"Hold your tongue, I think."  
  
"I have loved more deeply than a killer like you never imagine."  
  
He raised a hand to slap her but he didn't do it.  
  
"The next time you lie I can't stop my hand. You hear me? Where I came from, When a woman lies she is reprimanded."  
  
"I told the truth!"  
  
They start to speed up they're pace.  
  
"He must have ordered every ship in Florin after you." Said the man in black. "Such a sight I have never seen."  
  
"You can never escaped him, If you released me I promised that you will come no harm."  
  
"You are much too generous; I could never accept such an offer."  
  
"I offered you your life, that was generous enough!"  
  
"Highness! If there is talk of life to be done, let me do it."  
  
"You can never predict my prince; that is why he is the greatest hunter."  
  
"Surely he must have discussed things with you? The thrilled of the hunt and more."  
  
"We do not discussed hunting that I can assure you."  
  
"Not hunting, not love, what do you talk about?"  
  
"We do not see all that much of each other."  
  
"Tender couple."  
  
"We are already honest with each other. Not everyone can say as much."  
  
"May I please tell you something, Highness? You're very cold-"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"- Very cold and very young and if you live I'll think you'll turn hoarfrost-"  
  
"I had loved once! It just worked out badly."  
  
"Another rich man? Yes he left you for another rich woman."  
  
"No! Poor! Poor and it killed him!"  
  
"Were you sorry? Did you feel pain? Admit you feel nothing-"  
  
"Do not mock my grief! I died that day!"  
  
And while he wasn't paying attention she shoved him with all of her might down the hill. She watched him rolled down the hill violently, tumbling down toward the ravine. "AND YOU CAN DIE TOO FOR ALL I CARE!" She yelled at him as he rolled over the rocks. As she turned around she a familiar and warm words followed her, coming from the man in black. He said, "As…you…wish…"  
  
She turned around and looks down at him, which he is now at the bottom of the ravine lying there pathetically. "Oh my god! My dear Larry, What had done to you?"  
  
She suddenly threw herself over the hill. Her body has been scratched and bruised, but she isn't aware of the pain. Her mind is toward to be reunited with her beloved Larry…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god so all this time the man in black is Larry?" Said Leena hysterically.  
  
Harry smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes he was…it was him all the long and the lovers are reunited…"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: YAAAAAY! Chapter four is finally done! Stayed tuned for Chapter five: The Fire Swamp! Larry and Mina have many more trials and hell to break through before it can end! 


	5. Chapter Five:The Fire Swamp

O ____ O ; ; ; I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I just can't move my sorry lazy ass to write it out! (*Smiles*) Yay finally I got over 20 reviews for this ever so long H/L story! You have no idea how much effort I put in to this! Hmm… I know I had to edit most of my chapters and other of my stories…Oh I'll edit them later…much later…er… very, very much later! (*Runs away and disappears*)  
  
  
  
Quote ~  
  
"As you wish." That is all he ever said. When Mina gives him a command, "Do this Farmboy, do that farmboy." He only replies, "As you wish." And he obeyed. However when he says, "As you wish." What he really meant to Mina is "I love you."  
  
  
  
Chapter five: The fire swamp.  
  
  
  
"Meanwhile," Harry continues.  
  
  
  
"Prince Tib Mccloud and his men including Count Baltair were on a the Cliffs of Insanity. They search for the Princess Mina whom they thought was kidnap by their enemy of Guilder. They search in their Zoids, scoping the landscapes for any signs of her, hopefully alive. Prince Tib is in his Liger Zero and Count Baltair in a Genosaur. Around the Cliffs of Insanity he notice some footprints in the sand. He went closer and inspects it.  
  
"Do you the moments of these foot prints?"  
  
"What does it looks like to you your majesty?"  
  
"There a swift move here and a move there… it belong fencers…and I could tell by the movement of their feet they are master fencers. There is a duel here. The loser falls here." He points to a body print that has dug deep in the sand. "And his prints went that way. The victor footprints walk down to the mountainside toward deeper into Guilder. I bet he is the one with the princess I bet. We must follow them. The princess is alive!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"We must hurry or she will be dead!"  
  
Later as they move down the mountain path.  
  
"Well now look here! A duel between two fighters!" He knows it because of the crushed rocks and the footprints on the soft dirt ground. "This way! The victor with my princess went that way!"  
  
Even more later…  
  
The next sign was very odd. They spot a lonely picnic on a hill and a dead man. Tib went out of his Liger and investigate to have a closer look.  
  
There is a brown package and pick it up and sniff it.  
  
"Iocane powder… I bet my life on it."  
  
"Do you think is odd that we found a dead body here?"  
  
"No…this man who is with our princess Mina is a master fencer, a defeater of the most strongest man and an expert at the use of poisonous iocane powder…is a very dangerous man. You see those footprints down the path; it belongs to the princess! There will be great suffering in Guilder if she dies!"  
  
Tib jumps back into his Liger.  
  
"Don't think it's odd?" Said the Count.  
  
"What is odd?'  
  
"That such a dangerous and cunning man would run down that hill, then into the ravine and had no idea it would lead to?"  
  
"And what is that might be?"  
  
"The Fire swamp."  
  
"Ah, then we trapped him there!"  
  
"Precisely so your majesty."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Mina body finally stops rolling and landed a few yards besides the now unmasked Larry. After getting used to the pangs she feels from the rocks she slowly crawl to Larry.  
  
"Larry is that you? Is that really you?"  
  
"Mina…"  
  
She looks hungrily in his eyes as she holds his face lovingly in her hands.  
  
"Oh it is you!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry why the heck you stop the story!?"  
  
"I thought you don't like kissing scenes." He smile mischievously  
  
"Damn it they can't kiss after all the time they never seen each other? Get it on with it!"  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"No…not anymore."  
  
"Well okay then!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
They shared a kiss. The kiss of each other which has been missing from their lives since the day they been separated.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" Larry said after the kiss broke.  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
"And you found another whose heart is empty like yours?"  
  
"I'm sorry Larry…" She begins to weep.  
  
"Mina don't cry. I forgive you but death cannot stop true love and don't you ever forget that!"  
  
Suddenly they heard Tib's Liger Zero and his group come closer. They're right above the hill.  
  
"Hey your dead of the heart of a boyfriend is here!"  
  
"Shut up!" She slaps him on the back.  
  
He grabs her hand.  
  
"We had to get moving. Let go quick."  
  
And together they proceed further down the narrow path of the ravine and head inside the Fire Swamp.  
  
  
  
The Fire Swamp was very dark and damp. The air is horribly stunk of carbon dioxide and sulfur. No living thing can live here. Mina watch as a flame throws out of the ground like a geyser except the difference is the fire.  
  
"I think we have to run a little faster. Those boars behind us can catch up to us."  
  
"Can we get out of here alive?"  
  
"With luck we can."  
  
  
  
Tib can't believe it. The footprints below, which he definitely knew it belongs to the kidnapper of the princess shows on the ravine that they headed toward to the Fire Swamp.  
  
"Did they actually go in?" Count Bailtar asks.  
  
The prince nodded.  
  
"Should we follow them?"  
  
"No way and the fires of the Fire Swamp damaged my Liger Zero and we all die there? No. If they die in there I had no intention to die with them. If they make it out alive we shall greet them to the other side."  
  
"Then to the other side of the swamp we shall go."  
  
  
  
Larry carries the sword in his right hand as they walk cautiously on the rugged ground, slicing away the vines that blocked their path.  
  
"Don't Mina we'll be alright. We can avoided the fires easily and the M.R.O.U.S. I can defend ourselves with our light saber. Just stick close to me o we won't be lost in the darkness and we'll be fine."  
  
Mina doubts about his confidence but no matter she hold on his arm.  
  
"M.R.O.U.S?"  
  
"Mechanical Rats Of Unusual Size."  
  
Accidentally her dress caught fire and Larry puts it out quick. They continue walking.  
  
"So Larry how do you survive with the Dreaded Backdraft Pirates?"  
  
"With? I am the captain of the Dread Backdraft Pirates!"  
  
"What?! How can this be? Impossible, The captain has been marauding for over twenty years and you left me for three years. "  
  
"Well while on the Beauty Queen heading towards the planet Alastar ever since three years ago back the ship does get raided and captured by the pirates. We're all supposed to be put to death."  
  
"But the captain didn't kill you."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it because I beg him not to kill me. The 'please' arouse an interest in him because I didn't tried to beg or bribe him like the others prisoners tried to. He held a sword to my throat and said to me 'Why should I make an exception of you?' I said to him about my mission to America to get money to reunite me with the most beautiful creature that has walk the Earth, which would that be you Darling. 'I doubt that she is beautiful as you imagine.' I describe him about you and he suddenly grew more interested in me. 'I'll tell you Larry I'm sorry but if news came out I make an exception in your case, then they'll think the Backdraft Pirates has gone soft and that will mark the beginning of my downfall.' "I swear," I told him. "I will never tell anyone even my beloved and if you let me live I will be your personal slave and valet for a five full years and if I ever complain and cause you anger you may chop off my head and I will die praising your fairness."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I knew I had him thinking and then he said 'Go below. I most likely to kill you in the morning."  
  
"What happened tomarrow?"  
  
"Well you know what an industrious fellow I am. Remember I told you I trained myself to work twenty hours a day. I decided to learn about much as I can about piracy. I help the crew cleaning and cooking in general and also learned about hand fighting and fencing. Over time I gained the favor of the captain himself and become his valet though he admits henever had a valet before. Later we become more than a valet and master, but the greatest of friends. Then one day he announced me as second-in-command and I said, "No thank you sir but I can never can become a pirate." And he then said "You want to get back to your beautiful creature?' 'Of course!' 'After a good year or two of piracy you'll be rich! Your men has been with you for years and they're aren't rich because they're not the captain. Larry I'm going to retired soon and I want you to take over and control the Whale King Revenge."  
  
"And you like piracy?"  
  
"Not only that but I'm very talented too. Then one day he said to me "Larry the next ship will be yours; let see how you do.' I sail up and they panic. 'Who are you?' they ask. 'Larry.' And then they open fired. They're not afraid with me at all. They got away and then the captain said to me, ""Larry they're not scared of you because you're just Larry. They scared only the Dread pirate Rob of the Backdraft Pirates. Let me say that I'm not Rob but Rye who inherited this ship from the previous leader like you, and even he is not the real Pirate Rob either but Pirate Perry. The real Pirate Rob is already retired fifteen years ago. I inherited this ship by experiencing what you had gone through." At that moment I knew, I'm the Man destined to become King of the Pirates and the entire waters he surveyed."  
  
(Authoress: Does that last line sounds familiar to you, Harry fans?; )  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So the formula is this, Captain gets rich and retires and hands over to his valet, valet becomes the captain but keeps the name of the former captain, repeat. Once we're out of this swamp the Whale King revenge will be waiting for us and we can start a new life together!"  
  
"Wonderful idea! But we had to get out of here first."  
  
They walk on more. Suddenly Mina foot sunk into the ground and disappeared. She just sunk into quicksand. Larry cuts of a vine and he holds on and jumps in after her. She holds him on his back while he climbs up the rope.  
  
"Well what a fine adventure we're having!" Larry exclaimed while brushing of the sand on his clothes and hers. She doesn't find his remark pretty amusing.  
  
They walk on and suddenly a M.R.O.U.S attack Larry from its hiding place and they both begin to wrestle to the ground. It caught him by surprised and bit Larry in the shoulder. Mina whacks it with a thick tree branch and Larry uses his light saber to slice it in half. He was gravely wounded and Mina frets.  
  
"Don't worry we'll make once we're out of here."  
  
  
  
Hours later they finally out of the swamp. Mina could see the splendid Whale King Revenge ship was anchored on the coastline.  
  
"You see Mina dear? Together we can get through anything!"  
  
Suddenly out of the shadows of the trees Prince Tib Mccloud and his men appeared out of nowhere and they had the couple surrounded, with their Zoids ready to attack.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Larry shouts.  
  
"Surrender!" Tib shouts in reply.  
  
"No one is surrendering!" Larry holds Mina's hand tighter  
  
"You're acting silly now. I credit your bravery. Don't act like a fool."  
  
"I'll not surrender! You know who I am? I the Dread Pirate Rob of the The Whale King Revenge!"  
  
"Not anymore. I captured your ship!"  
  
Suddenly Tib's Armada ships appeared and hold the Whale King Revenge in his ship captivity.  
  
"Now surrender and the princess!"  
  
"It will never happen!"  
  
"SURRENDER!" Tib exploded  
  
"DEATH FIRST!" Larry roared.  
  
"…Wait…Prince Tib will you promised not to hurt him?" Said Mina.  
  
"What was that?" Said Tib.  
  
"What was that?" Said Larry.  
  
"I mean if we surrender, freely without struggle, if life returns to what it was one dusk ago, will you swear not to hurt this man?"  
  
Prince Tib raises one right hand: "I swear on the grave on my soon-to-be dead father and the soul of my already -dead mother that I will not hurt this man and if I do, may I never live to hunt again."  
  
Mina took one look at Larry.  
  
"I'm sorry…" She whispered to him.  
  
"Sorry? You rather want to live with your prince then die with your love."  
  
"I admit I want to live then die."  
  
"We're talking about our love here!"  
  
"I want to live while you live. This way I know you're alive and when we're alive we still love each other."  
  
And she walks to Tib without looking back leaving Larry alone. Larry contacts Count Baltair through his transmitter and said to him "Once we're out of sight take that man to the zoo of death."  
  
The zoo of death is actually a dungeon, containing prisoners of Tib's greatest and most dangerous foes and game alike. Count Baltair is doing all the torment and pain while Tib speculates. The last victim is by the name of Valvega who is a pilot of the Berserker Fuhrer. Tib's last greatest enemy.  
  
The count nodded "For a moment I thought you swore."  
  
"I swore the truth. I said I would not kill him. I didn't say he will suffer in pain."  
  
The count smiled. He knows what he should do because inflicting pain on other in the Zoo of death is his job.  
  
And that he disappeared along with Mina, leaving Larry with the count.  
  
  
  
When the soldiers took Larry to the Count, the count said "Come now sir I'm going to take you to your ship." Larry notices he has six fingers.  
  
"You know I had a friend who looks for you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"C'mon now we're both men of action. Lies do not come between us."  
  
"Well spoken." And with that the count knocks him out with his club within insensitivity.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: Oh…Harry as a Captain of pirates is just…eeee I love pirates and Harry!  
  
* DROOLS*  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter six: The torture. 


	6. Notes

I couldn't update my chapters because my floppy disk and Ff.net gone evil and retarded! I can't save my files, the program has F**K up in the many computers for me because I couldn't save. I had the fear to rewrite chapter six for my H/L fic "The Zoids warrior bride" over again and it's half done and has about 2,000+ words and it takes about over two hours to type and AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Screw my B/L fics. I'm not going to write a new chapter for my B/L fics until I finished "ZWB."  
  
Until I figure out how I could tame my goddamn shit of a floppy disk you're not going to hear a new chapter from me for a dreary long, long time!  
  
I'm going to settle to write some poetry…  
  
Oh by the way…screw B/L fans. Fics of B/L takes up great space in the Zoids category. What a waste. Most of them ain't crack up to be.  
  
I was thinking about quitting writing also… computer are evil… 


	7. Chapter Six: The Torture

Chapter Six: The torture.  
  
And so Harry continues…  
  
  
  
"Ballad awakens, still at the Cliff's of insanity. He brushes off the sand from his clothes as he rises to stand on his feet.  
  
"God dammnit!" He cried almost near weeping. "I've been defeated and I had failed my father's honor as a fencer!" He cried tears. "…However I haven't failed him yet to avenged for him."  
  
He doesn't know what to do next but he remembers Mayflon's order is to follow them when he is done. I wonder if Jemmy is alive… He wonders. He trudges on searching for Jemmy.  
  
He found Jemmy nearby the rocks. He seems unconscious. He crouches beside him and start to poke him to see if he is alive.  
  
  
  
*POKE* POKE* POKE * POKE *  
  
  
  
"Ow! Please stop poking me!" Jemmy cried. He opens his eyes and sees Ballad with joy. "Ballad!" He hugs him. "I'm glad you're alive!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Do you wonder if the man in black got Mayflon?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's check him out!"  
  
When they found Mayflon it is already too late.  
  
"Oh…he is dead." Jemmy said.  
  
"And you know what?" Said a bemuse Ballad. "Good riddance! He always tells us how worthless we are! You and I know that we are the bomb! The best of the best! Man I tell this scumbag deserves it! The slime ball!"  
  
"Do you suppose the man in black did this to him?"  
  
"I know so. The man in black is very strong and wise." He contemplated.  
  
"So what are we going?"  
  
"Find him! He might help us avenge my father!"  
  
"WHAT? You mean the man in black?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But we tried to kill him before. We don't know him!"  
  
"He is a master fencer and he might help me find the six finger man who killed my father."  
  
"But he tried to kill us!"  
  
"We'll reason with him. He is looking for the princess right? We'll help him."  
  
"You had any idea where he is?"  
  
"Florin. There he find his princess."  
  
  
  
Larry awakens in a test tube. Water, water is everywhere of course because he floats in it. His wounds that has been gashed and bitten by M.R.O.U.S miraculously had been healed. Through the glass he could see an Albino man goes by with a cart full of experimental drugs.  
  
"Where am I?" He asks.  
  
"He replies barely a whisper. "Prince's Tib Mccloud Zoo of Death."  
  
"What about Princess Mina?"  
  
"None of you concern."  
  
"Am I to die then?"  
  
"No…to be tortured."  
  
There is a festival going on, celebrating Florin's 100th year anniversary. Mina frets and worries because when it's over she is bound to marry Tib. For many, many nights she has countless of nightmare about marrying to Tib, have his kids and living unhappily ever after and the well being of Larry. Larry dies alone hating her for being dumped by her.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" She screamed after she has another horrible nightmare. Later that afternoon she rushes to Tib's studies and said to him quickly "Listen Tib I made a mistake back at the Fire Swamp. I love Larry and if you say I must marry you in the next week or die, I'll kill myself."  
  
Tib stares at her, stunned. He then reply gently to her, "I must admit that when we're both engaged there is no love involved between us. Out of my warm and fondness for you I let you have a choice, please don't kill yourself." She raises an eyebrow. "I would rather die myself if I cause you great unhappiness by standing in the way between you and the you love."  
  
"So it's settled then. The marriage is off."  
  
"Wait a minute! Perhaps for one thing…"  
  
"What?"  
  
'Have you ever think there is possibility that he is not interested in marrying you anymore?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"I mean don't forget, you left him there back at the swamp." Mina swallowed hard.  
  
"He is a pirate of the ship, The Whale King Revenge? Perhaps while at sea he found another?" She begins to sweat.  
  
"Let's make a bargain." He continues. "You write him a letter. About four copies, asking does he still interest about marrying you. When you finished, you hand your letters to me and I'll send him by four of my fastest ships to deliver to him. If he answers yes I'll let you go and settle myself for a lesser bride. If no be contented to stay here and have me as your companion."  
  
"Okay…" She said with doubt.  
  
"I hope his intention to love you is true."  
  
Mina runs off. A wide evil smirk spread across his face.  
  
Later that night Larry was tortured beyond reason. The count did the actual pain inducing while Tib speculates and ask him countless of questions, inwardly admire the Count's skill. The count loves to induce pain on others. It is something about the anguish and screams of distress of the heart that amuses him.  
  
"For the last time you fool." Said Tib coolly. "Answer my questions truthfully and I'll set you free. If you lie then I know."  
  
"Ask away I had nothing to hide."  
  
"Who hired you to kidnap the princess? It is someone from Guilder. We know because of the piece of clothing attached to the princess's Gunsnipper. Tell me the man's name and you're free."  
  
"No one hired me; I was working freelance and I didn't kidnap her. I saved her from other people who tried to kill her."  
  
"You seem like a very reasonable fellow and the princess seems to know you very well. One last chance. Who did and what is his name?"  
  
"I keep telling you no one hired me."  
  
"Count electrocute him."  
  
The count didn't have to be told twice and he pulled the lever. Electricity surge through the tube and it literally frying Larry. Tib left him there in cold blood and he returns to his castle.  
  
  
  
You know what they say about water conducting electricity? Imagine how Larry has felt that kind of pain for thirty seconds.  
  
  
  
Later back to Tib's studies…  
  
"Captain Stora, reporting for duty sir!" He is the captain of Tib's Mccloud guards and army.  
  
"You're here." Said Tib. "Because there is a another plot against my beloved princess. I put you and your brute squad in charge to be her protector."  
  
"Any more?"  
  
"Of course. I want you to go to the Thieves Quarters and drive every of his inhabitants out! I can risk thieves and bandits in time for the wedding. I want them in jail in less the twenty four hours!"  
  
"Right now sir?"  
  
"Now with the might of your brute squad!"  
  
At the Thieves Quarters…  
  
Terrible confusion, noise and violence break out everywhere in the hideout of thieves. A riot breaks out and there is battle of frustration. The brute squad tried their very best to capture thieves to be put in a cell.  
  
Ballad wanders around, drunken with wine, not caring about the wild riot. Whenever someone tries to challenge him to a battle, thief or a member of the brute squad, he just severs them recklessly with his light saber.  
  
"Ballad there you are!" Cried Jemmy in the crowd of confusion. He punches a brute that grabs hold of him and toss him across the ground. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"Jemmy?" He felled in a stupor.  
  
Jemmy grabs and hold him and runs off into a nearby Darkhorn zoid and escape the violent madness. He takes him back to the abandoned cottage that they found a while ago and now they settle there. The cottage is only a temporary home.  
  
Jemmy took care of his best friend and tries to revive back to health. When Ballad is slowly seeps back to a sober man he cried again.  
  
"Oh Jemmy I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took off and blow our hard earned money on wine."  
  
"Shhh…" He hushed. "It's okay. Just don't wonder off and faint anymore. I only want you to be alive."  
  
"I'M A FAILURE!" He screams. "I can't find the man in black. I just found out that the six figured man from the brute squad goes by the name of Count Baltair and now I can't find them both. I need the man in black to get me to him so that I can finally avenge my father!" He cried and he pounds the table.  
  
"We figure out a way don't worry!"  
  
  
  
Later that day in Tib's studies again…  
  
"Prince Tib do you sent the letters yet?" Mina asks him.  
  
"Yes I keep telling you. It was sent already."  
  
"Then how come I still see the four ships you promise to use to deliver to him still docked by the bay?"  
  
"Well I..." He starts a rain of sweatdrops on his head. O__O;;;  
  
"YOU LIAR YOU HAVEN'T SENT THEM!" She exploded angrily and she grabs a heavy book to throw at his face.  
  
SLAAAAAAAMMMM!  
  
"Idiot." She hissed. "I'm a lot smarter then you think. I say you are a coward and you are! I think you hunt only to reassure your self that you are the strongest man over the weak but in truth you are not. You are the weakest thing to have ever walks the Earth. Larry will come for me and then we will be gone and you'll be helpless for all of you huntings. Larry and I are joined by the bonds of true love and you cannot track that, not with a thousands Zoids, and you cannot break it with a thousands of swords."  
  
Tib in shock and anger screams for the castle guards to take her to her chambers and lock her in there until the wedding ceremony begins. He rubs his square shape redness on his face and started running towards the Zoo of death.  
  
  
  
The prince moves down the stairs with dangerous speed. The count is quite startled to see him. He rushed toward Larry and looks straight at him right in the eye.  
  
"She loves you." He cried hysterically to him. "She loves you still and you love her, so think that. Think of this too, in this entire world you can be genuinely happy. Not one couple in a century has the chance, not really, no matter what the storybooks say, but you could have had it, and so I would have think no one will suffer a great loss like you!" Tib suddenly pulls down the lever to the maximum level of voltage. The count screams "NO STOP!"  
  
Larry screams a death scream. It echoed throughout Florin. It three times as worst as any scream and what makes it a difference is that it is from a Human throat.  
  
Mina heard the scream. She was terrified and frightens by it. To her is like somebody is in excruciating pain and she has no idea what was it.  
  
The thieves, the Brute Squad and Captain Stora have heard it also. They have no clue what is that about.  
  
Larry floats in the tube limply. He is dead. "Dispose of the body." Said Tib to the count. The count stood there frozen in place. He was used to the pain on his victims but never death. When his victim is dead they can't feel pain. He is never used to death before only pain.  
  
"Jemmy do you hear that?"  
  
"I don't like that sound."  
  
"Jemmy that sound is a scream of death. It is the sound of Ultimate Suffering. I know that sound. That is the sound in my heart when Count Baltair slaughtered my father! It must be him! The man in black! He is suffering tonight!"  
  
"How do you know it is him?"  
  
"Who else could be suffering this day of celebration? The princess his true love is to be married today!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Ballad grabs him and together they run out of the cottage.  
  
"We'll find him! That is what we are going to do! There will be Blood tonight my friend!" Ballad exclaims.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you!" Leena scream at Harry. "You killed Larry!"  
  
"Now wait a minute Leena hold on. That is not the end yet!"  
  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Seven: Miracles and the Wedding!  
  
Authoress: We'll have a surprise guest star in the next chapter folks!  
  
The story is almost at the end…just two more chapter to go plus a short but sweet Epilogue.  
  
My god I got a headache because I had to rewrite this chapter! The old one is gone from my floppy disk because there is something wrong with the friggin' program! But aw well what is done is done.  
  
Yay I bashed Bit again by having Leena throw a book at his face!!! ^____^ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Miracles and The Wedding.

Valvega the pilot of the berserker fuhrer is actually Vega in the land of Florin! He is our guest star in this story. In the "Princess Bride" He has no role in the story but in this version of mine I gave him an extremely important role later on.  
  
This is a cross between zoids and Princess bride. The twist is that I added with Sci-fi theme with flair.  
  
5/1/02- Yeppers I went back to edit this chapter! Chapter six will be next. If you notice any mistakes please e-mail me. I live to be perfect.  
  
  
  
Quote ~  
  
"This corpse here- If I bring him back, Prince Tib suffers?"  
  
"Humiliations galore."  
  
"Now that is what I called a worthwhile reason!"  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Miracles and the wedding.  
  
And so Harry continues…  
  
  
  
"Ballad along with Jemmy wanders around aimlessly in the forest.  
  
"You had any idea where to start to look for?" Jemmy whines.  
  
"No but I won't give up!"  
  
They keep on walking until they heard a weird whirling noise from a tree. They quickly hide behind the shadows of a tree and watched.  
  
A freakish man who look very Albino push a wheel burrow to the tree that makes noises. He pushes a button and a tree bark "door" slides open revealing a secret elevator. Ballad having a hunch charges forward and held out his light saber near his throat, threaten him death.  
  
'Tell me." He said to the freak. "The man in black, is he down there?"  
  
"Do you mean Larry?" He stammers.  
  
"He is a pirate of the Dread Backdrafts Pirates."  
  
"Yes it is him."  
  
"Did the prince traps him down there?"  
  
"Yes but now he is dead."  
  
Ballad frowned, not believing him and Jemmy on cue pound at the back of the Albino head. The freak fell unconscious.  
  
"Lets go down there." Ballad said. And the two hopped on the elevator.  
  
When the elevator halted they can't believe what they saw. What they see in this room is a very frightening and huge lab. Instruments of science and drugs are scattered everywhere. This is a like a crossbreed of a dungeon chamber and lab.  
  
When I say dungeon I'm mean there are prison cells with prisoners inside. As Ballad and Jemmy walk on they can see prisoners trap in there with fear and paranoia of being tortured. The two step far away as possible, being careful not to get to close.  
  
"Excuse me kind sirs…" Said a weak and tired voice beside them. Jemmy look at the prisoner who addresses them.  
  
"Would you be so kind to help me?"  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"My name is Valvega. I'm the Prince of Guilder.."  
  
"NO KIDDING!"  
  
"I was trapped here because I beaten prince Tib Mccloud in the Royal Cup Tournament and he got angry at me. As a sore loser he is, he pays me back by throwing me in prison."  
  
"Well I did heard that the Prince of Guilder was missing right after the Tournament."  
  
"His men kidnap me from my chambers later that night."  
  
"You think that is why Guilder and Florin were great enemies?" Jemmy said.  
  
"Possibly." Said Ballad.  
  
"Please I beg you, out of my humbleness, please release me. I'll repay you later."  
  
"Repay?" Sid both excitedly. "As in money?"  
  
"You read my mind!"  
  
"How can we?"  
  
"Go to the basement. Find a big green button near the main control center and push it."  
  
"Okay." Said Ballad.  
  
"You happen to know where Larry is?" Jemmy asks.  
  
"Yes… he is the one who scream horribly…he is in the basement."  
  
The two hurriedly to the basement by stairs. They found Larry dead in a test tube of water. Ballad using his light saber slices the glass open. The water gushes out and Larry fell out. Most of his body is burned black. Both thinks he was electrocuted. Jemmy picks him up to carry him and Ballad did Valvega instructed him, found a big green button and pushes. They heard a mechanic sound and all the Zoo of Death victims runs lose and free.  
  
When they climb up, Valvega thank them gratefully.  
  
"I'll be back to you when it is the time to help you for your noble deeds. What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Ballad Hunter."  
  
"I'm Jemmy Hemeros."  
  
"Ballad and Jemmy…I'll remember you two forever. See you later!" And he walks away.  
  
"So what are going to do now Ballad? Larry is dead." Jemmy said as he pushes the wheel burrow with Larry body in it.  
  
"There is still one hope left! You got any money Jemmy?"  
  
"Money what for?"  
  
"Money enough to buy us a miracle."  
  
Ballad was knocking on his door. Steven pretends he is not there. Ballad, pisser by the minute, pounds his door even harder.  
  
"GO AWAY YOU ASSHOLES! I'M NOT HOME!" Steven or rather, Miracle Steven said thinking it was those crude kids who love to mock him by knocking his door and when he opens they ran away. Idiot brats he thought angrily.  
  
Ballad knocks even more. Steven can't take it anymore walks up to the door and said who is it. He looks at the them through his visual intercom.  
  
"A customer."  
  
"I'm not working for anyone. I retired already!"  
  
"Aren't you the greatest and one and only Miracle Steven who used to work for the King."  
  
"I got fired already. You wouldn't want someone the king get rid of wouldn't you?"  
  
"We had a friend who is already dead and need a miracle to bring him back to life."  
  
Steven opens the door. "Oh really eh?" He looks curiously at the dead Larry in the wheelbarrow. "Bring him in. I'll examine him. Let me tell you I don't make promises."  
  
Jemmy carried Larry inside Steven's lab.  
  
"Put him on that metallic table in there." Said Steven. Jemmy did. He pokes Larry's chest. "Not as stiff as some eh?"  
  
"We had money." Said Ballad.  
  
"Why me? Why waste your time and money on me? Why don't you get another genius specialist unlike me the prince has fired?" He exasperated. He doesn't want to do it. He has lost his spirit and enthusiasm ever since Prince Tib has fired him out of the castle. The Prince believed that Miracle Steven has lost his touch in keeping his father the king alive because his father is near dying. He feels he is such a failure but that doesn't mean he wasn't the best. He is the best!  
  
"Because you're the only miracle man alive in Florin." Said Ballad.  
  
"So is that why? One of you might said oh let's take this corpse to the miracle man that had got fired by the king what we got to lose?"  
  
"Sir you are a wonderful and the greatest miracle man on earth. "Ballad flatters him actually. Steven rethinks his thoughts about the whole situation.  
  
"Okay kid tell me something…what is so special, that I should bring back out of all the hundreds of people pestering me everyday about my miracles, about this particular fellow?"  
  
"So he could tell me how to kill Count Baltair."  
  
"Not good enough though I think that guy is a cruel prick. Oh well I ask him my self."  
  
"Corpse can't talk; they're dead."  
  
"Watch and see sonny."  
  
Steven pushes a button and a plastic tube descend from the ceiling to him. He places the tube on atop of Larry's mouth and then he pushes another button. Ballad and Jemmy can hear the air hiss through the tube passing through Larry's lungs.  
  
"I got my ways. You see there is three kinds of dead: Sort of dead, mostly dead, and all dead. Your friend is sort of dead. He still has a little brain. You apply a little pressure here and there and you may get results."  
  
When five minutes has passes; Steven pushes a button and the air stop moving. He removes the tube apart from Larry and the tube itself ascend back into the ceiling.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Said Jemmy.  
  
Steven then starts to shouts in Larry's ear, "WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT? WHAT'S HERE WORTH COMING BACK FOR? WHAT YOU GOT WAITING FOR YOU?"  
  
They waited for a moment. Then Larry's reply, albeit raspy and course came, "Tr…ooo…luv…"  
  
Jemmy startled grabs on to Ballad. "You heard that? He said true love! That is what he wants to come back for. That is certainly worthwhile.'  
  
"Sonny don't tell me that! Everybody knows true love is the next best thing except for taxes and the IRS!"  
  
"Then you'll save him?"  
  
"Yes absolutely, I would have save him, if he had said 'true love,' but you had misheard, whereas I, being an expert on the bellows cram, will tell what any qualified tongue man tongue man will only be happy to verify- namely that he f sound is hard to master for a corpse and the that is therefore comes out Vuh. Your friend clearly said to blove, which by he meant 'to bluff.' Obviously he was in some shady business or something criminally. So that means I'm sorry, good bye take your corpse back!"  
  
"LIAR! LIAR, LIAR LIAR!" Said a shriek from two voices. Out of the Lab's basement stairs, two robots rustle out on their wheels pointing an accusing finger at Steven. Steven whirled around and glares at them.  
  
"You junk heap! Go back to the basement where you both belong!" He scolded them.  
  
"We're not junk heap!" Cried the two in unison. "We are Ben and Sebon! Your two hard working assistants."  
  
"He said true love Steven!" Said Ben.  
  
"Even I could hear it!" Said Sebon.  
  
"Don't go on."  
  
"He is rejecting you," Said Sebon. "Because he is afraid! Afraid that he is done for and the majestic miracles are gone from his fingers!"  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"He is a fluke!" Said Ben.  
  
"My god I should left you with that junkyard dealer!"  
  
"Well let us say that Prince Tib Mccloud has the right to fire you!" Said Sebon  
  
"Don't say that name! You two promise never to breathe that name under my nose! " Steven scream.  
  
Together they shout, "PRINCE TIB MCCLOUD! PRINCE TIB MCCLOUD! PRINCE TIB MCCLOUD!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH."  
  
"But sir…" Said Ballad. "This is Tib's Mccloud fiancée, the princess Mina, true love. If you bring him back to life, He could stop the wedding that is going to happen tomorrow night at 6:15pm and Mina and Him could live happily ever after."  
  
"Stop everything! You mean this corpse here…if I bring him back to life Prince Tib suffers?"  
  
"Humiliations galore." Said Ballad.  
  
"Now that is what I called a worthwhile reason! Why don't you say that before! This one is on the house kiddo! Anything to make Tib suffer with humiliation! I'm on the case!"  
  
"What?" Said Ben and Sebon.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Steven walks away to his lab desk and searches for something. "I knew I had around here somewhere… ah found it." He found a bottle and he open the cap. He took out one pill capsule tablet in his hands. H e walks back to Larry and pop it in his mouth.  
  
"That should do the trick! Hey kid what are you going to do when this guy is alive?"  
  
"That depends how fast he could be alive in time for the wedding and be able to storm the castle to fight."  
  
"About…it's five'o clock now. It takes twenty-four hours to let the Miracle of Life pill to dissolve in his body and then another hour and some minutes until he can fully recover into being alive. After twenty -four hours he might move a little like wiggling his toes or moving his head before fully recover though. It takes time."  
  
"I…I don't' how to thank you…" Stammers Ballad.  
  
"Thank me later when you whoop Tib's royal ass."  
  
"C'mon Jemmy." Jemmy carried Larry to the wheelbarrow again. As the trio (one dead) sets off to the horizon Steven and his robot assistants waves goodbye and Steven shout to them "GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN STORMING THE CASTLE!!!"  
  
Tomorrow…I finally have my revenge. Thought Ballad.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Leena look at Harry in disbelief. "So Larry is going to be alive after all?"  
  
"Yep always believe in miracle Leena!"  
  
"I do really. I'm alive today and that is a complete miracle!"  
  
I wish there is a miracle between us…Harry thought earnestly.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Stay tuned for the final conclusion: Chapter eight: The honeymoon.  
  
  
  
Authoress:  
  
Yes, I forgot to mention that Benjamin and Sebastian is also a guest star in the story. They took the role as Valerie whose is the Miracle Max's wife in the original "Princess Bride."  
  
What the? One more chapter to go and it's over? You know when I write this story my stress and insanity took me over and I gone insane. (Rinon Toros you know that right?) Well now that is almost over I feel it was to fast and quick it was that I write this.  
  
Well not exactly one more chapter. I got an Epilogue to come too. One more reason I continue to write this it because I want to write out the epilogue but I must finish the adjacent chapters first. 


	9. Even More (Angry) Notes

Eee…I just read my fic over and I notice I made some mistakes…(Hit her head against the wall.)  
  
A reviewer name Will said he will not R+R my story until I read whatever fic he said he wants me to review. I find this completely insulting. Who the hell you think you are? I'm not that desperate for reviews. Such don't say stuff like to me anymore cus I don't care.  
  
Why I write H/L?  
  
I love Harry.  
  
I want scare people.  
  
He reminded me of myself when I was in love. Unfortunately the guy I like always insulted me. Hell I'm blind. That was two years ago…  
  
I love Harry (Repeat 100xxxxx)  
  
I want to freak people out because it is fun!!!!  
  
Now you GET IT!? 


	10. Chapter Eight: The Honeymoon

Yay Chapter eight is here! I would like to thank you to review this story and that I hope you enjoyed it! No thanks to flamers though I wish they grew up already! They act like little children and had been crossbreed with cockroaches! I hate kids and bugs…they're annoying! * Shudders * I was kinda quick into writing this story out because I had tons of H.W, test and project to do for my teachers later in the night. Gosh I hope my dad gets me a computer next month. He promised me! *POUTS*  
  
  
  
5/1/02- I went back to edit this. I know I made mistakes don't had to rub it in my face. I write this when I was in the library and the library is about to close. See what I mean by I rush into things. I should be called the speed demon of fanfics. If you still notice any mistakes please e-mail me cause I live to be perfect.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Honeymoon  
  
(A/N: I wonder if this title is going to catches anyone's attention when I write this in the summary. :D)  
  
  
  
And so Harry continues…  
  
  
  
  
  
"They could see the guards scattered everywhere atop from the castle's wall. Jemmy, Ballad hidden themselves from the castle defensive wall that has surrounded the castle. They stretched out Larry and let him leaning against the wall.  
  
"Should I go then? You know beating them up?" Said a nervous Jemmy.  
  
"Not yet. We'll both do it."  
  
It's 6:05. About ten minutes till the wedding starts. The two wait for any signs of life from Larry. Ten minutes later Larry eyes open and said suddenly, "Couldn't beat me alone you dastards! Well I'll beat you each apart! I'll beat the both of you together!"  
  
Jemmy yelp and fall back in surprise. Ballad cried, "You're alive!"  
  
The Miracle Pill of Life really does work!  
  
"That is perhaps the most childish remark I have ever heard but what you can expect from a weird stranger like you. Funny how come I can't move my arms and legs?"  
  
"You been dead." Ballad explains.  
  
"And we use a resurrection pill we bought from the Miracle man Steven to bring you back alive." Said Jemmy.  
  
"An it really does works. It took twenty- four hours to bring you back to life and probably another half an hour to fully recover mobility."  
  
"However the wedding starts in about five minutes."  
  
(Because they wasted their last five minutes on their conversation and patience of the pills effects.)  
  
"Yes I remember I was killed, so why I'm here who are you? Are we foes or friends? Have you got names? I'm the leader of the dread Backdraft pirates Rob but I'm really called Larry."  
  
"I'm Jemmy Hemeros."  
  
"I'm Ballad Hunter. We're here because I want to kill Count Baltair who killed my father and also to steal your girlfriend out of here so you two can live happily ever after."  
  
"What our liabilities?"  
  
"There is one working castle gate and a few hundred men who guards it."  
  
"Hmmm…and our assets?"  
  
"Your brain, my light saber and Jemmy's brawn strength."  
  
"That is all! This is impossible! We can't face a hundred of armed guards and I'm helpless!"  
  
"My name is Ballad Hunter and I do not accept defeat! Don't worry you'll think of something."  
  
"My true love is marrying my murderer and I'm helpless!" He cried in despair. "I want to die. Please leave me alone." He rocks his head from side to side.  
  
"Oh look your head is moving." Jemmy doing his best to be cheery. "Aren't you happy enough already to be alive?"  
  
"Happy? I could have write a book about the afterlife and make millions but no I found myself into this mess and you're asking me I'm  
  
happy? Why don't' you leave me to death? Please leave alone."  
  
"I know you under an emotional outburst but please think about this, if not for yourself then think about the princess happiness."  
  
He has got him there. Larry suddenly thinks about Mina, loving him and being happy. He made a vow that he would come back for her.  
  
"Well," Said Larry. He could wiggle his toes now. "At least we could have a wheelbarrow or something that could have a little helpful…"  
  
"Hey Jemmy do we still have the wheelbarrow we took from the freakish albino?"  
  
"Yeah and I got a cape too."  
  
"Wait this gives me an idea…" Said a bemuse Larry. Finally thought Ballad he got his head together.  
  
As Mina walk down the aisle, she could see Prince Tib down the altar, with the priest waiting for her. Her face grew pale under that veil.  
  
He would come for me. She thought silently. Larry will come and we could live happily ever after. When she halted beside Tib, he took her hand and then the priest began. He is a very old man about over eighty-five or so and he starts the ceremony with the weirdest accent.  
  
"Mawidge vewy old," The priest began. "Mawidge is a dweam wiffin a dweam. Mawidge-"  
  
"Excuse me Holiness." Interrupted Tib. "I sorry to interrupt but in the name of love, please hurry along the best you can."  
  
Mina frowned at his hurriedness. She imagines that Larry right now is running through the corridors of the hallways reaching to fetch her form this horrible mess. She wants to get out of here.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the castle gates…  
  
Captain Stora was standing in position near the gate. Along with the guards they duty was to run the security tight. Suddenly at the castle wall entrance there was a black and cloak giant, charging straight toward them. It screamed "I AM THE DREAD PIRATE ROB OF THE BACKDRAFT PIRATES AND THERE WILL BE NO SURVIOURS!" Suddenly the mysterious figure burst in to flames!  
  
People everywhere runs around screaming like idiots and chaos is everywhere. They ran in startling shock and fear and even the brute cried for mommy. They think this flaming figure is a ghost, haunting for revenge! The person who started this commotion is actually Jemmy in the disguise. He dons the cloak and he stands in the wheelbarrow. Ballad pushes the wheelbarrow and they charge toward the castle gates. Larry who can now start to walk again follows them behind. Captain Stora couldn't move. He was frighten out of his wits and had his back against the steel castle gates. Ballad halted in front of the gates and Jemmy got off the wheelbarrow and quickly removed the inflamed and burned cloak right off him.  
  
"What do you want?" Stammers Stora. Ballad held his light saber to his throat, threatening him to let its hot laser burn his skin.  
  
"The key. The key to castle." Ballad said as he held out his free hand.  
  
"I swear on my parent grave, I don't have it!"  
  
"Jemmy tear off his arms while I slash his throat!"  
  
Captain Stora fearing for his life took out the key from his pocket and handed it to him. Jemmy on cue knocks him out with his fist.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Tib can hear the commotion from outside. A rain of sweatdrops trickle down his head.  
  
"The dweam of wuv wapped wiffin the gweater dweam of everwasting west. Eternity is our fwiend, wemember that, and wuv wiw fowwow you fowever." Preach the priest. Tib growing worried and impatient suddenly said to him, "Your Holiness I'm sorry to interrupted you again but please skip to man and wife."  
  
"I'm not there now." Said the priest in reply.  
  
"You just arrived. Say it now, Man and wife!"  
  
"Fine, man and wife. You're now man and wife."  
  
"Thank you Holiness." He grabs Mina hand and yanks her to the door to the hallway.  
  
"Count Baltair!" He shouts at him. "Stop the commotion!"  
  
The count then starts running to the castle gateway with more than eight men.  
  
  
  
At the Castle gateway he can't believe what he saw. He saw two men and Larry. He though he killed Larry but now seeing him alive and standing. Something about the fellow with the twin scars on his cheeks reminded him of something familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.  
  
"Kill them all but leave the tall one to me." He ordered his men to attack.  
  
Unfortunately it is too late. It is too late and too slow for the guards because all of them fall to the ground dead. Jemmy was quick into beating them with his fist and Ballad with his deadly light saber; he slices them in one quick motion. Ballad panted and breathes in deep and when he took a glance at the count he suddenly turn solemn and grave. "Hello," He said to Baltair. "My name is Ballad Hunter. You killed my father prepared to die."  
  
The count in reply did an unexpected and remarkable thing. He turned and ran off down the hallway.  
  
"Oh hell no! You're not getting away from me!" Ballad suddenly took of at a nimble speed and chase after him.  
  
  
  
"There is so much there is going on." Tib said to Mina as he escorts her to his bedchambers. "The Guilderians are attacking and I must lock in here to keep you safe!"  
  
"But hey wait a minute!"  
  
"My servant will guided you to my room. I must go and check everything out!"  
  
When he leaves her with the servant and disappeared, Mina decide to live up her plan. She asks the servant to get her a cup of water. The servant does so and she disappeared, Mina walk towards to her bedroom.  
  
In her room she hides a dagger in her drawer. She opens the drawer and took it out. She contemplated on how shiny and sharp it looks and starts to point in the direction toward her bosom.  
  
"There a few too perfect breast in this world," She heard a familiar voice. "Leave yours alone." She whirled and her eyes were as wide as a deer.  
  
"L-larry?"  
  
There he was at the doorway. He walks toward the bed walking rather lamely.  
  
"LARRY!" She ran toward him and she too jumped on bed right on the top on him and hugged fiercely.  
  
"Larry! Where have you been? I missed you!" She said and kissed him hungrily.  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Ballad was gaining on him. Finally after all of this years, twenty-five years to be exact of searching the bastard who killed his father he has founded and can plot his revenge. Being in the same room with the killer agitates him and the he will kill without mercy.  
  
He found him in the billiard room. As he about to enter he could feel a sharp pain in his abdomen. The count attacked him first without warning and what he had done is he threw a dagger to his stomach.  
  
Ballad groan in pain and he removes the dagger from his wound.  
  
"You…" Said the count. Ballad places his left hand over his bleeding wound. "I remember you. You're that Spanish brat I taught a lesson to a long time ago."  
  
"Oh…father…" Ballad said. He was almost speechless. The blood fauceted from his stomach. "I'm so sorry…"  
  
"I must say it's been simply incredible. Have you been chasing me after all these years only to fail now? I think that is the worst thing I have ever heard off. How marvelous."  
  
Ballad wouldn't hear more of it. He cover his wound as he raise his light saber and with a expressionless face he said, "H-hello…"  
  
The count on alert raises his light saber also.  
  
"Hello," More strongly now. He attacks even with one hand. "My name is Ballad Hunter. You killed my father prepare to die."  
  
The count fights back but expertly he block it. "Hello my name is Ballad Hunter." He repeats again. He returns the attack but the counts block it too. 'You killed my father. Prepare to die." The count ran around the billiard table and Ballad chases him. His blood keeps spilling to the floor. He dug his fist in the wound and ignores the pain. Revenge is nearing him now. He can't let it get away. The count continues to retreat. Ballad runs after him and successfully land a blow at his arm because his guard is down.  
  
"Hello my name is Ballad Hunter. You killed my father prepare to die!" He gives another quick slash but the count block. Then another one but this cut on his cheek. The count trips on a table and he cuts a parallel on the other check. It was now just like the way the count gave him since he was eleven years old. The count was scared. Ballad in anger pierces his stomach with his sword just like the way the count threw the dagger to his.  
  
"Hello." He said. "Hello!" Now stronger. "HELLO! MY NAME IS BALLAD HUNTER! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
He jerks out his sword and the count blood gushed out. He held his sword toward his chest.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Offer me money."  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Power too. Promise me that."  
  
"All I have and more. Please let em live."  
  
"Offer me anything I ask for."  
  
"Yes. Yes say it."  
  
"I WANT MY FATHER BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
He struck to the left side of his chest. The count scream. Then to the top, then right. The count scream louder.  
  
"Can you guess what I'm doing?"  
  
"Taking out my heart."  
  
"You took mine when I was eleven. I want yours now. We're both lovers of justice you and I, what could be more just than that?"  
  
Then lastly to the bottom and then the count felled dead.  
  
Revenged complete. He staggered out of the room with a fulfilled smile on his face. The count begging him in mercy and dies in pain…he loves every minute of it. Life to him now is just too beautiful.  
  
  
  
Mina and Larry moment together felled short. Tib interrupted it. With an evil grin and light saber in hand the couple was trapped while he stands there in the doorway.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Mina how could you? You're married to me."  
  
Mina frets and doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Mina do you two say 'I do'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're not married."  
  
"DO'H! Dang a mistake!" Tib said. Then he lifts up his sword preparing to attack. "Aw well next time we'll do it again." He then said to Larry. "To the death!"  
  
"To the pain!" Said Larry in reply.  
  
"I don't quite understand that phrase. Explain."  
  
"Gladly. You don't want to challenge me. You remember there is a duel back at the Cliff's of insanity. There are both masters and I happen to be one of them. If you would rather live then I allowed you to be tied up but not fatally and you could go about your business. If not and you rather fight me then with my sword then I would slice off both of your legs," Tib began to sweatdrop. " Then your hands at the wrists, next your tongue, then your nose,"  
  
"And then my ears, C'mon lets get it on with this." He might be bluffing. Tib thought.  
  
"No your ears you can keep for every child will shriek in your hideousness, every babe can weeps in fear of your approach and every woman can scream "Dear god what is that thing? Will be reverberate in your perfect ears and in to your mind forever! That what I mean to the pain. To let you live in anguish, in humiliation and into freakish misery until you die. I say this now, and live or die, it's up to you."  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
He stands up from the bed and on his feet. He raises his sword and to Tib's throat.  
  
"Drop your sword."  
  
Tib drop the sword and it crashes to the ground. Together Mina and Larry tie Tib to the Chair. Tib glares at them while they're at it. Suddenly Ballad appears still wounded.  
  
"Hello Larry oh I see you found your true love. I found my revenge."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As they exit the castle they found Jemmy outside with four zoids. A darkhorn, a gunsnipper, an AC wolfcommander and a Pteras.  
  
(A/N: sorry it's the only zoids I can think of now. @_@)  
  
  
  
"Oh I see three friendly faces. I found this zoids in the castle's hanger and I thought 'Wow we could use it for later for our escape!' I kinda stumble upon them when I got lost…I'm sorry."  
  
"Jemmy." Ballad blinks. 'For once you though of something for your self I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As everyone jumps inside a zoid Ballad said to Larry, 'You know all my life I want revenge. Now I had it I don't know what to do with my life."  
  
"Have you consider working for the Backdraft pirates. I could use a man with your skills."  
  
"Woah cool! Okay sure! I get paid right?  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
Ballad climb inside an AC wolfcommander, Larry in a darkhorn, Mina in a Gunsnipper and Jemmy in a Ptera. Just as they could leave there is a crash behind them. It was Tib in his Liger Zero and his the brute squad!  
  
"Not so fast!" Tib shouts. And he starts attacking the group. Then suddenly Valvega appeared piloting his beserker fuhrer and beat the crap of him out of revenged and hatred for him because they were enemies and Tib and his brute squad lost. Larry and Co. run away to the Whale King Revenge and live off as pirates. When Larry and Mina retires they settle down on a farm just like they had dream of before Larry left Mina and she becomes a princess by idiotic mistake and they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
"The end." Concludes Harry.  
  
"That is it?"  
  
"Yep it sure its Leena."  
  
"But it's too short!"  
  
"What you want me to do about it? It the end!"  
  
Leena then gives him a sly smile. "Can you tell it to me all over again?"  
  
Harry grins and said, "As you wish."  
  
Leena blushes hoping what Harry said really meant, "I love you", to her and you know what? She wished she could say it back to him.  
  
The end.  
  
Stay tune for the Epilogue Chapter! 


	11. Epilogue: As you wish my love.

Oh the Epilogue is here…and the end of the first ever Harry and Leena story to have nine chapters (excluding two of my worthless ramblings.) and have over thirty reviews (excluding two of my most worthless babbling.) I think I broke the record! Sorry I don't mean to be boastful. Actually those are mostly from the same reviewers. Thank you! Special thanks to Jaid Skywalker and Rinon Toros who stick by me! You are my favorite reviewers.  
  
I went back to edit chapter eight around the ending paragraph area.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue: As you wish my love  
  
  
  
After three weeks in the hospital Leena was more than eager to have a little walk. She fully recovers but she could only have to walk slowly. She becomes a little cautious and alert to where she was going but it's better to be safe than sorry. Harry was right besides her and she request that she wants to walk to a park. Another one of her requests is that she wants to walk with Harry alone. Benjamin and Sebastian went somewhere they wish to be by themselves. Her father and teammates are going to pick her up soon but not in a while son she and Harry have a lot time together.  
  
The sun is shining and the sky is blue. The smell of nature is in the air (A/N: I imagine I was in Central Park. I lived in N.Y.) And there are kids running around happily, driving their parents insane.  
  
They walk past quietly pass by a lake that is of ducks swimming around. Leena stares at her reflection in the rippling. Her reflection is beside next to Harry's. Harry shyly hides his hand behind his back.  
  
She smiles at his shyness and she said to him, "Harry…thanks for being there for me." Harry blushes a deep red and reply; "Oh it's no problem. I don't want you to feel lonely."  
  
"I like you to be by my side." She said sincerely.  
  
He blushed even harder. "I was always hoping…"  
  
"Hoping for what?" She said and she holds his hand.  
  
"That if I never leave your side, you never leave mine."  
  
"Harry…I don't want to." She admits.  
  
"Even if you don't feel sick and injured I want to be close to you as much as possible."  
  
"Harry…do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
"Can I?" He gazes at her.  
  
She leans closer and whispered to him, "As you wish my love." And kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five great kisses in history that has been rated the most sincere,true and passionate out of true love in this world. Well this kiss has them left all behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
For real this time, The true "The End" and the end of my insanity! @_@  
  
^_^ Well I hope to see you more in my other Harry and Leena stories! 


End file.
